A New Reality
by StraightLife116
Summary: Picking up a few years after Fantasy Ain't Reality, the family struggles to stay together as life as they knew it came to a drastic halt. The fun days of the past are no longer and now they are left with this new foreign reality in its wake. rKo, Taker.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Erin Calaway grunted as she heard her a distinct knock at her door. Sighing she dropped her pen and slid her headphones off of her neck. Not being surprised at all when Mark walked into the room, Erin pushed her books away from her knowing that this would ruin her mood. Looking up and down at the man before her, Erin cringed at the now lifeless look that he always seemed to exude. He walked in and rubbed his hands over his face. "Hey kiddo," the man took a deep breath, "how was school?" Erin gave the man a faint smile and shrugged.<p>

"Good, I guess." The man nodded. Erin couldn't help but to notice the absence of happiness in him. Shaking her head she just took a deep breath. So much had changed since that day almost two years ago. _So much. _Soon after discovering Michelle's blood and miscarriage. The family had learned that Michelle had contracted a highly rare virus that attacked her lungs and immune system, thus changing life as they knew it forever. Shaking her head she glanced back down at her history homework and then back up at Mark.

"So um, how were things, well you know." Mark nodded and took a deep breath.

"Pretty much the same, she's still not responding to any medicine or anything." Erin turned and sighed.

"I thought for sure that last bit of experimental drugs would have worked." Mark nodded solemnly. Erin sighed, she knew that he did too. He'd spent a small fortune trying to get them to Michelle. Erin flicked the pen in her hand, they all knew time was running out. They had to find a cure and soon. Mark grunted and stood up from leaning on the door frame.

"So, Pup, get to bed, ok?" Erin nodded, in the last year they both had officially become Calaways. Well sort of...Michelle and Mark had adopted Phoenix, but _Mark _had adopted Erin. It was a weird twist of events. By the time the adoption papers for Erin came around the virus had completely zapped Michelle's strength and ability to reason. Erin shook her head, the virus hadn't just taken the baby, but it'd taken the essence of their reality. "Er?" Erin broke out of her trance.

"Uh yeah." She shrugged. "He's been pretty manageable these days. He wants to go and see Michelle tomorrow. He made her a card." Mark took a deep breath.

"Yeah, sure thing." Mark zoned out. Erin just looked at the man. He was practically out at his rope's end. Erin sighed, she felt horrible about this situation.

"Dad?" Mark quickly shook himself out of his trance and smiled at the teenager before him.

"That still brings a smile to my face." Erin smiled at him happy that she could help in some way. Mark walked over towards her desk and kissed her forehead. "I wanna say thank you so much for all the help you've given us in the last few years. It's really helped." He shook his head. "I don't know where we'd be with ya." Erin smiled.

"Thanks." Mark nodded and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys. Erin looked at the unfamiliar set of keys and then back at Mark. "Um." Mark smiled.

"Its to the red Jeep Cherokee in the garage." Erin looked at him.

"We don't have a red Jeep in the garage." Mark kissed her one final time and turned to leave.

"We do now," he said as he closed the door. Erin looked down at the keys and then back at the now closed door. She guessed things weren't all that bad. Not bad at all.

* * *

><p>Erin rolled over to feel a shift in her bed. She quickly looked up and then back down. "Phoenix, what's wrong?" This had become almost a weekly ritual since Michelle had become a permanent resident of the hospital. She sighed, the little boy just couldn't adjust to this. Who could? Erin felt the small boy curl up at her side, with quiet sobs that preceded to break her heart.<p>

"I miss her." Erin wrapped her arm around the boy.

"I know buddy."

"Do you miss her?" Erin smiled, she did, as weird as that was.

"Yeah buddy, I miss her." The little boy smiled and took a deep breath.

"Will she ever get better?" Erin sighed, she didn't want to pump his head with crap. She sighed.

"I don't know buddy." The little boy sobbed.

"Why can't life just go back to how it was?" Erin took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the boy.

"I don't know." Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him. Phoenix was now asleep, but Erin was wide awake, why had her fantasy become a reality?

Why?...

* * *

><p>Erin sighed as she turned the scrambled eggs over trying to get them hard like Mark liked them. She really missed his cheerful self. Phoenix came running into the kitchen in his school uniform. "Daddy's coming, are they done?" Erin smiled and nodded.<p>

"Just about. Why don't you get your lunch out of the fridge and put it into your bag?" Phoenix nodded and began pulling out the already prepared lunch and setting it into the ziploc bag. "Can I have a brownie today?" Erin thought about it.

"I thought you wanted Doritos? It's your share day." Phoenix shrugged.

"I don't really feel like sharing today. So can I have the brownie?" Erin smiled.

"Yeah, but put the Doritos in there just in case you decide to share, later." Phoenix smiled and did so. "Alright buddy, your omelet is on the plate. You better hurry if you want to get there early enough to get the good tether ball pole." Phoenix chewed on his piece of toast. He shrugged.

"I don't care about that anymore." Erin sighed, he was losing what made him, special. That zeal, that fire, that _it. _Erin shook her head as she plopped Mark's eggs onto the plate. The two heard the sound of boots walking into the room. Erin quickly moved the eggs over to the counter and waited. Mark walked into the room still sporting his distant gloomy stare.

"Hey guys," he grunted. Erin glanced at Phoenix who shook his head. Crabby Mark was becoming less and less of a rarity these days. Erin nudged Phoenix with her eyes to get him to speak. Chewing on another piece of toast, the boy spoke.

"Daddy, me and Erin made ya breakfast," he said hopefully. Mark turned around from the fridge and glanced at the plate. He shook his head.

"No thank ya, I wanna just get going with some coffee." Phoenix rolled his eyes. Erin tried to get him to try again but the boy just shook his head. Erin sighed, she wouldn't give up that easy.

"Dad, we uh made i special for you. They're hard just the way you like em." She smiled, pleading with him. "With just a bit of cheese." Mark glanced at his watch.

"I've gotta go. Erin meet me at the shop after school, Phoenix, be a good boy." Mark left the room traveling with only his thermos of coffee in hand. Phoenix hopped off of the barstool.

"I told ya he wouldn't care. He don't care about us no more." The little boy grunted. "Just come get me. I'll be out back."

"What about your omlet?" The boy shrugged.

"Let the cat eat it." Erin sighed and nodded. She wanted to yell after him to not get dirty, but it wouldn't matter. Who'd care anyway. Sighing Erin plopped onto her own barstool.

"So much for a family breakfast," she said. "So much for a family." It was only then did she notice Mark staring at her. The man had a twist in his eyes.

"So much for a family?" he exploded. Erin cringed. His yelling almost deafened her. "Do you know how stressful this is for me? I'm doing the best I can."

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to..." She sighed. "I'm sorry." Mark shook his head with disgust in his eyes.

"Just shut up before you say something else stupid like that again." Mark turned and left the plate yet again. Erin oddly felt cut by his words. She threw her toast at her plate. Of course she couldn't do anything right. She hadn't meant to say it like that.

"I'm an idiot," she said. "I can't do _anything_ right." Standing up she'd lost her appetite and grabbed the plates carrying them to the trash. "So much for trying to help." Erin turned around to wash the plates and ran smack into Mark's torso. Shaking her head, she tried to maneuver out of the way. "Oh, uh sorry." Mark shook his head and pulled her close to his chest in a tight embrace.

"No, _I'm _sorry." He took a deep breath. "You and Pup, were just trying to cheer me up and I snapped at ya. I'm sorry." Erin shrugged.

"It's alright, Dad." Mark held her at arm's length and smiled at her.

"I don't even deserve that name after the way I treated ya. Erin, you have to believe me when I say I'm sorry." The girl nodded and pulled away.

"I understand." Mark smiled.

"Here lemme make it up to ya, don't make any plans for tonight. You, me and Pup are gonna go to dinner, how does that sound?" Erin plastered on a fake smile. That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment, but her head betrayed her by nodding. Mark rubbed his hands together happily. "Alright that's what we'll do." Erin continued the fake smile as he kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Erin sighed and ran her hand over her face. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde...otherwise known as sober and drunk. Erin sighed, so much for her fantasy becoming true. Kicking the cabinet Erin cursed. Welcome to her new reality.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

Sorry this took so long. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice car, Er." Erin glanced at her younger brother and smiled. The once mop haired little boy was now a earring wearing angry ten year old. Erin couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride as she watched the little boy mature into a man.<p>

"Thanks, Dad, got it for me." She shrugged. She glanced at him and sighed. All he did these days was play on his PsP. He never bothered to talk to her anymore. In short, Michelle's disease was killing him...along with everybody else. "Booger, can you talk to me?" The little boy scrunched his eyes towards the screen and leaned down in his seat.

"I don't feel like it." He rubbed his nose. "I just wanna be left alone." Erin sighed.

"Fine." The rest of the ride was in silence. Erin kept her eyes firmly on the road while she just sat and thought about life. It'd changed so much in the last few years. She never through she'd have a family and a home, or a little brother. She smiled. What a What a great way to start her morning.

* * *

><p>Mark walked into the hospital room and his breath caught in his throat. He smiled Michelle was so beautiful laying there in that bed. Mark sighed and walked over towards the chair that he'd se there since her first day in the hospital, the one he wouldn't let them move. Sitting down next to his beautiful wife, he did what he always did first thing in the morning. He took out a comb and began to comb her hair. He smiled to himself. There was no need to have tangles.<p>

* * *

><p>Erin rubbed her face as she placed the last of her books into her locker. Sighing she shut it hastily and threw her bag on her shoulder. Today was not a good day. Not at all. First she'd gotten a yelled at by Mark, then she found out that she was failing Chemistry, and to top it all off, she was ineligible for softball because of her grades. Great. Mark was going to have a fit. Grunting she turned and walked out of the building. This day just couldn't get any worse. "Erin!" Erin grunted, she wasn't in the mood for Zoe and Stephen drama today.<p>

"What?" she spewed. The little brunette woman faltered and took a step back. Erin sighed and readjusted her backpack. "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind." Zoe's eyes remained narrowed but she nodded.

"Yeah, well anyway, I'm going to murder Stephen. He decided to have a wrestling tournament the weekend of my birthday." Erin rolled her eyes. Riveting. "Yeah and can you believe that he thinks its ok to..." Erin zoned everything out about Zoe. All she could think about was how Mark was going to respond to this crap. She sighed. There goes her night.

* * *

><p>Mark grunted and rubbed his eyes as he tried to just finish up the payroll. Shaking his head he took a deep breath. He was bone tired. He'd been working or at the hospital almost all day for months. He tiredly picked up his pen and continued to work. There was no way he'd be able to leave early tonight. NONE. Mark sighed as he heard the door to his office open. "I'm busy," he said gruffly. He heard the door close and footsteps approach him. Angrily, Mark dropped his pen and began scribbling away feverishly. "I said I was busy."<p>

"Even for some grilled chicken and potatoes?" Mark smiled and looked up.

"Hey kiddo," he said tiredly. Erin smiled at him and walked into the room setting down the container in front of him. Mark watched as he daughter moved with such grace. He shook his head, he couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She'd changed so much in the last few months. She was now a bit taller with streaks of blonde and auburn. He smiled, she was really becoming a Calaway. She sat down in front of him.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said quietly. Mark nodded and opened the container. He smiled, it was his favorite meal, lemon grilled chicken with scalloped potatoes.

"Come 'ere," he said ushering her over. Erin slowly walked towards him and gave her a hug. He kissed her forehead. "Thanks baby." Erin shrugged and re-gripped her backpack. Sitting down she waited for Mark to start peppering her with the usual questions about her day. Taking a deep breath, she knew this wouldn't end well. "How was school?" Erin sighed, he hadn't even taken two bites yet. She shifted in her seat and slid forwards in the chair. She wasn't about to lie.

"Well," she sighed. "Not good actually." Mark nodded as he continued eating.

"Go on." Erin sighed and rubbed her face. She'd just come out with it.

"Well, I'm failing chemistry and I'm off the softball team," she rushed out. Mark nodded and wiped his mouth. He set his fork down. Erin sighed. Here it comes.

* * *

><p>Erin walked into the Calaway house and sighed. Angrily she threw her bag down and angrily moved objects out of her way. She was so pissed. How could he have said those things to her? Shaking her head in disbelief she grunted. He had no right to do that. None. So what if he was her father, he wasn't blood or anything. It was just a stupid piece of paper. Erin Sighed and rubbed her eyes. Shaking her head tears were starting to pour. She grunted, she <em>hated <em>crying. Hated it. She sighed as she heard quiet footsteps enter the room.

"He yelled at you didn't he?" Erin glanced at her younger brother and nodded. The little boy shook his head. "I hate this." Erin pulled the younger boy down onto the floor next her wrapping her arms around his body. It seems that even though they had a new last name, the game was still the same...it was them against the world.

* * *

><p>Laying awake staring at the clock, Erin sighed as she heard her door open. "Erin?" Erin kept quiet. She didn't feel like hearing another one of his excuses. "I know yer awake." Erin remained still. Mark sighed. "Erin," he grunted. Sighing Mark rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Here's yer phone. I need to go back out real quick. G'night." Erin heard the door close and rolled over. He was going to the bar. Sighing she chewed the inside of her lip, at least he'd given her the phone back. Not being able to text sucked, especially when you had a boyfriend who lived in a different part of town. Rolling over, she noticed the message light on her phone. Glancing at what the message said, she shook her head and dropped her phone. The message was loaded...<p>

We need to talk.

Erin grunted and threw herself under her pillow. What a great way to end the worst day in her life. This could not get any worse. As soon as the thought slipped through her mind, she heard a high pitched scream. "Mommy!" Erin flew out of the bed. Of course it could.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Erin grunted as she heard the door open. She was sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping her coffee. It had been a <em>long <em>night. She heard keys get set into their rightful place and heavy footsteps enter the kitchen. The older man jumped when he saw her presence. Clutching his chest slightly he spoke, "What are ya doin' up?" Erin shrugged and went back to her coffee. She was far from the mood to talk. The man growled. "Answer meh," he slurred. Erin rolled her eyes. She slowly threw her long legs over the side of the chair and stepped onto the cold hardwood floor. The man grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past making her spill some of the coffee onto herself. Hissing at the burn she wriggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let go," she said forcefully.

"Oh, now you can talk," he said smugly. Erin wrenched her arm free and stalked up the stairs. Some life she'd learned to live.

* * *

><p>"Hey Orton, you've got a message." Randy Orton looked up from tying his wrestling boots. In the last few years, he'd really grown into his own. He was now World Heavy Weight Champion and a prominent member in the company. His daughter and wife were easily the loves of his life and they were soon expecting. He smiled, everything was right in his world, well sort of. There was that girl with the mischievous smirk. He sighed, so far in the last year she'd been drifting further from him. Shaking his head he stood up.<p>

"What's the message about?" The man shrugged.

"Paul just said to come and see him before you went out." Shaking his head, Randy sighed. _Just great. _Walking down the hallway Randy quickly blew out rapid breaths. He didn't have time to be in trouble again. Not after what happened a few weeks ago. He shook his head, the hefty fine was more than enough. His mind was swirling, what had he done now? He knocked on the door and was greeted with a smile. Well that was unusual.

"Hey, Paul what's up?" The older man shrugged and scribbled down some notes.

"Nothing much, uh, I got a call from Sam. Apparently, something's happened with Erin and you need to call her, like right now." Randy sighed and rubbed his eyes, that kid was full of surprises.

"Fine. Thanks for the notice." Paul nodded but stared at Randy, clearly something was off.

"What's going on?" Randy shrugged.

"It's probably nothing, you know Erin." Paul nodded, he did know Erin. Phoenix and Erin had travelled with Randy for the majority of last summer, much to the teenager's chagrin. He smiled, once you got through her tough 'I hate you' wall, she was actually a pretty nice kid. "Well, I'll see you later. Thanks Paul." The man nodded.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Call her before your match, it really sounded important." Randy nodded, wasn't everything with her?

* * *

><p>Erin sat staring at her cell phone and drumming her fingers on the desk. She was praying that Randy would call her back, like right now. She gasped as she heard her bedroom door rattle with impact. Her fingers began to drum quicker. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Erin gulped, even in his drunken rages Mark had never been this bad. <em>Never.<em> Gulping she almost cried when the phone rang.

"Randy?" she said out of breath. The man grunted in response.

"What is it now, Erin," he said flatly. Erin was slightly put off but she didn't care. She needed someone's help and _now. _

"Randy, I'm scared." Immediately Randy gripped the phone tighter. She was admitting she was scared.

"Baby what's wrong?" Erin shook her head as the door began to get beaten on.

"He's drunk and he's mean. I-I don't know what he's going to do next. Please hurry," she said almost in tears. Randy gulped, he just thought she was being dramatic with all those late night phone calls...and he'd ignored them. Shaking his head, no wonder she hated him. A violent crack resounded through the room. Erin screamed. "Randy!" she shrieked and the line went dead. Randy turned heel and ran to his locker room. He was going to catch the next flight to Houston.

* * *

><p>Phoenix Calaway was staring at his Nintendo DS screen as he rode down the road in the limo. He sighed, all he ever wanted was a family, and he'd had it for a while. A short while. His friends started laughing. "I told you poor people don't know how to act." Phoenix turned his head towards what they were laughing at. He screamed. There walking out in handcuffs was Mark. He threw open the door to the moving vehicle and rolled onto the pavement. He ran towards his house. "Daddy!" The harder he ran the more scared he became. What was happening? Before he could reach Mark an officer grabbed him.<p>

"You can't go in there," he said. Phoenix squirmed.

"NO, that's my dad." Then it hit him...where was his sister?

"Where's my sister?" The cops exchanged glances, scaring the little boy more. "Where is she!" The cop took a deep breath and kneeled down at his eye level.

"She's over there in that ambulance." Phoenix gulped and looked around...ambulance?

* * *

><p>Drama?<p>

...btw this is in exchange for Lasting Impressions ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Randy Orton blew out a quick breath as he walked into the Houston area hospital. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. The events had turned so quick. One minute he was on the high of his life and the next he was rushing onto a plane hoping that his father hadn't killed his sister. He cursed. Walking up to the reception desk, he quickly retrieved the information about the whereabouts of the mischievous smirk and the spikey haired Mwanda. Shaking his head he rushed to see them. As he approached the room, his stomach gripped with nervousness, what if he couldn't handle this? He sighed, and turned the knob, it was now or never.<p>

* * *

><p>Erin winced as the doctor applied the final suture to her face. Sighing she avoided the man's eyes. She hated the pitying looks that doctors gave after an act of domestic violence. "All done," the man said. Erin gave him a sideways glare and nodded.<p>

"Thanks," she mumbled. At this point Erin was practically numb. She hadn't seen Phoenix in almost two hours. Somehow Family Services had found out and took him somewhere before she could even blink. As odd as it sounds, she was, well...relieved. Now she would only have to worry about herself. She gave a sadistic chuckle, cause she did so well at that. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey," the man said cautiously. Erin snorted. Way to show up _now. _ The doctor looked up from checking the bone he'd set earlier in Erin's shoulder.

"Oh, hello, are you family?" The man hesitated.

"Well um..." Erin cut him off.

"Yeah, he's my brother." Randy smiled, at least she still identified with the moniker they'd adopted almost two years ago. The doctor nodded and turned back towards Erin.

"This sling stays on 98% of the day for eight weeks. I need that bone to set correctly." Erin nodded. Great, another season in a sling. _Joy. _"Alright, well I'll leave you two. Goodnight." Erin sighed when the man left and turned back towards staring at her feet, while she thought.

Randy stood there with a cheesy grin on his face, he knew their bond was thicker than any moments apart. The man opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Don't take that personally. If you weren't family, he would have made you leave." Randy's mouth closed instantly. His sails had been instantly deflated.

"But Er..." Erin smiled distantly.

"Like I said, it's nothing personal." Randy sighed.

"Er," he let out, "we _are _family." Erin snorted.

"If we were, you would have answered my phone calls," she said bitterly. Randy sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Er," he said. Erin hopped off the table.

"Nope," was all she said as she exited the room. Her mind was spinning. Today had been more than enough drama for a lifetime. Erin's mind drifted back to that fateful scene.

_Erin had just walked in from school and heard the loud yelling from the kitchen. She was confused, because Mark was always at the hospital or the shop at this time. Figuring that it'd be better to let him cool off, she slowly walked up the stairs. "Erin!" Sighing the girl turned and walked towards the voice. _

"_Yeah?" she said exasperatedly. The man turned on her with a glistening scowl. Erin gulped. _

"_What'd ya say ta me?" Erin blinked a couple of times. Before she could answer Mark closed the gap between them. "Why is this house so dirty?" Erin shrugged. That was it?_

"_Oh, 'cause I didn't have time to clean it 'cause Phoenix had a nightmare last night." He shook his head. _

"_Well, just clean it up." Erin rolled her eyes._

"_If you weren't drunk all the time we wouldn't have had this problem," she muttered..or so she thought. However, the growl and flying pan that came at her head proved otherwise. Fearing for her life, Erin took off running towards her room. Slamming it and locking it shut, she fumbled for her cellphone. "Randy pick up, come on!" She grunted slamming the phone down. Thunderous footsteps could be heard. She gulped. Hurry! _

"Erin!" Breaking out of her thoughts Erin Calaway looked around the room. She sighed..great a social worker was there...again.

"Hi Erin, do you remember me?" Erin snorted.

"I'm not six and I've been through this more times than you can count." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Erin spoke again. "Well, I'll answer questions one through five and you can answer six through ten." The social worker's eyes narrowed.

"That won't be necessary." Licking her teeth the woman continued. "Well with you record of running away, your options are minimal. It's either a level three group home or a stay with a family member." The woman quickly flipped through her files. "It seems that a Mr. Richard McCarthy is your next line of kin." Erin's skin paled and her mouth went dry. Richard? "That is unless you have other family, considering that he has an extensive record himself." Erin thought quickly.

"Randy!" She looked up at him expectantly. Randy smiled.

"Well I don't know, you see well..." Erin shot him a look. The man smiled. "No, it's fine. She's my sister. When my dad adopted her, he marked me as the next of kin on the license." Erin smiled, at least Mark had done something right. The woman nodded.

"That seems to be correct. You live in St. Louis, correct?" Randy nodded. "Alright, I'll fax the file over to them for continued observations." The woman turned to leave.

"Wait where's my brother?" The woman turned around.

"In the waiting room, Mr. Orton is also his next of kin." Erin almost dropped with relief. As much as she hated to say it, she'd really grown to love that little boy. Walking quickly into the waiting room, Erin couldn't help but to smile as she saw her little brother curled up asleep on the long bench. She walked towards him and knelt down. She stroked the little boys hair.

"Hey, booger." The little boy stirred.

"Erin?" then he smiled. "Erin!" Erin took a slight step back and pointed to her sling. The boy frowned.

"Daddy?" Erin shrugged. The boy nodded. "It was an accident, right?" Erin smiled, oh she wished it was.

"Of course. I slipped." The little boy shook his head and looked down.

"You don't have to lie to me anymore. I heard the cops talking." Erin grunted. Randy walked up towards them. Without a second thought he scooped Phoenix up into his arms.

"You guys are going to be staying with me for a while, ok?" Both children shrugged. They were already used to a new reality, what would another change do? "Erin," he whispered. "Take my cell and go outside. We'll meet you at the car. Dad is on the phone." Sighing she nodded and slipped away. Putting the phone to her ear she spoke.

"Hello?" The man grunted and took a deep breath.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry." Erin nodded. She'd heard all of this before. The man sighed. "I know I've hurt you deeply. I know I have and um I'd like to try and make that up to you and Pup." Erin nodded. "I'm going to alcohol treatment and I'm going to focus on getting healthy."

"Ok." Mark took a deep breath.

"I uh, need you to take care of Pup for me," he paused, "and yourself too." Erin heard his sobs. "I love you guys, I really do. I'm so sorry for how I've treated y'all." Erin felt a tear streak down her cheek. "Baby, I promise I'll make it up to you." He choked on a sob, then grunted. "Please take care of yourself for me, ok?" Erin nodded.

"Ok," she said weakly. Mark sniffed.

"Hey, you're a Calaway, right?"

"Yes sir." He cleared his throat.

"And we survive." Erin nodded. Survive they did. "I love you kiddo." Erin swallowed.

"I love you too." Mark choked again.

"I'm sorry I failed you." His tears became more prominent. "I love you, bye now. Be good baby."

"Bye Dad." Erin sighed and closed the phone. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. Today was the start of a brand new adventure. One with ups and downs. She smiled. But she could handle it. Calaway style.

* * *

><p>...next chapter Dami makes his debut.<p>

Lasting Impressions?...


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Erin grunted as she heard another high pitched wail. She was going to kill that child. So far in the last two weeks, she'd done nothing to enjoy herself. Everything had been for someone else. Whether it was cleaning, waiting on a pregnant Sam hand and foot, or babysitting a whiney Abby. She shook her head, if she wanted to be a slave she could have done it from Richard's house. She smiled bitterly, she thought her life had gotten better since those days...yeah right. "I'm sick of this," she grunted. Standing up angrily she locked the door to her bedroom and slid her phone open to call Zoe. She sighed, something needed to take her mind off of things.

"Woah, hello there." Erin rolled her eyes...great.

"Hi." Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes, she sounded so low.

"Baby what's goin' on?" Erin shrugged, like he could do anything about it.

"Nothin'." The man sighed.

"Erin," he said forcefully. "Just tell me what's wrong so if I can, I can help ya." Erin grunted.

"Yeah, you can do a lot from a different state." Mark grunted. Every time they spoke she was salty and short with him. He was at the end of his rope.

"Erin, watch yer tone and listen to me." Erin laughed shortly.

"Now why would I do that?" Mark cursed.

"Erin, I'm just trying to help. So would ya quit with the bratty attitude and listen to me."

"Why, it's not like you're gonna say anything that will make a difference. I'm in St. Louis you're still in Houston. A phone call once every few days doesn't cut it." Mark took a deep breath.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of your mouth." Erin laughed.

"What are ya going to do? Get made and backhand me? Ooh ooh, or better maybe you'll not realize your own anger and throw me into a wall breaking my clavicle." Erin shrugged. "Ya never know these days." Mark shook his head.

"This conversation is over." Erin laughed, so was this family. When she heard the phone go silent she sighed and lay back. Ugh, why was life so complicated. As soon as she closed her eyes the reminding jingle of skype came on. Sighing she rolled over. Smiling instantly when she saw the face.

"Hey babe," she giggled. The long tattooed man smiled.

"Hey boo," he smiled and ran his hands through his hair. "I've missed you." Erin smiled cheekily at the screen.

"I've missed you too." She grunted. "I hate it here. All I do is clean up after everyone. I never get a moment for myself." The man sighed.

"Well, we can always run away together." Erin laughed.

"Somehow I don't think Randy or Mark would approve."

"Who cares what they think. This is about me and you and what we want. Not them." Erin sighed.

"I wish it was, but I'm only sixteen. If I left and moved in or ran away with you, you'd end up in jail and I'd end up in a level three group home." She shook her head. "The risk is just too great." The man smiled.

"That only makes it better." Erin rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but to laugh at him. "So, look at this cute little fella...s'name is Freddie." Erin smiled at the little green fuzzy lizard that she was staring at on the screen. "I was in the store with Zoe shopping for God knows what when muh I saw this little guy, and of course I had to buy him for you." Damian smiled his goofy shy grin. "Do ya like em?" Erin smiled and nodded. Maybe the day wouldn't be so bad after all. She heard her phone vibrate. One single text.

My office, NOW.

Erin rolled her eyes, great. "Dami, I have to go. Sir Grumps alot is pissed at me." The man sighed.

"If ya don't talk to me soon, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." Erin giggled.

"Yeah, you do that." The man gave a mischievous smirk of his own. He just might.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short, its sorta part one of two.<p>

Anywhoo...now I can get my update.


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Randy Orton rubbed his eyes as he sat behind his large oak desk. He was frustrated. Plain and simple. There was just so much going on right now and he had no handle on any of it. Where had his life gone? He sighed. Just a few short weeks ago, his life had been picture perfect, and now it wasn't. He had two extra appendages now...two <em>unwanted <em>appendages. He sighed, he did want them, well sort of. He heard the door to the office open. "Erin, get in here." The small brown haired woman entered the room. Randy's eyes immediately brightened...his beloved.

"Hey hun." Randy smiled and stood up to greet her. He gave her a quick kiss and helped his six month pregnant wife into the sofa. The two lounged back and he lovingly stroked her hair. He wrapped one of his arms around her.

"What's up babe?" The petite woman smiled and took a deep breath.

"Nothing much really. Just tired." Randy nodded and set his hands on her bulging stomach.

"How's little man?" The woman smiled.

"Very active, he's been kicking and moving around all day. It's so weird." Randy smiled.

"He's punting already." Sam laughed.

"Randy?" The man sighed, the tone in her voice hinted at the seriousness of what was to come.

"Yeah?"

"I love Phoenix and Erin, I do, but I can't take care of them all. It's too much on me right now." Randy sighed, he'd been fearing she'd say that.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" The petite brunette shrugged.

"I'd really like just a few days to myself. The baby will be here soon and I haven't really bonded with Abby. That's why she's cranky." The man sighed.

"I know babe." He took a deep breath. "I don't think I can handle it either." The two continued babbling on about nonsense, but what they didn't know was that Erin was standing outside the door listening. She shook her head, she knew good and well that she wasn't wanted her. She made her decision. She was leaving...and taking her brother with her.

* * *

><p>An hour later Erin was sitting in her room staring at the closet where she'd already packed some of her clothes and Phoenix's. She couldn't believe that Randy was as big a jerk as she always predicted. Shaking her head she closed her eyes. Soon enough she'd be on her own. The door opened slightly. "Erin," he grunted. She looked up disinterestedly.<p>

"Yeah," she said dully. Randy shook his head and sat down on the desk chair.

"Sam told me you've been grouchy all day, what's up?" Erin shook her head, he didn't know the half of it. "Erin," he ground. She shrugged.

"I'm just tired." The man nodded.

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than that." Erin wanted to snort but held it in. "Come on, kid, what's going on?" Erin shrugged.

"Nothing," she said readjusting her feet on the floor. Randy sighed and set his hands on his knees.

"Erin, I know you're lying. First you were salty with Dad and now you're being distant. Clearly, something is wrong, now what is it?" Erin shrugged. Randy grunted. "Fine, we'll talk about this later." Randy moved to leave the room.

"Am I grounded?" Randy turned and looked at her.

"No, why?" She shrugged.

"Just wondering." Randy nodded.

"You sure you don't have anything you want to say to me?" Erin shook her head, oh she had so much to say to him. _So much._

* * *

><p>That night after everyone had long been asleep, Erin rolled out of bed and put on her shoes. She'd already packed her Jeep with their clothes. Now all she had to do was disarm the alarm system and drive away safely. Slowly she crept into the younger boy's room and gently shook him awake. "Nixie?" The little boy opened his eyes tiredly.<p>

"Er?" She nodded.

"Nixie, come on, me and you are gonna take a car trip." The little boy brightened up.

"Just me and you?" She smiled. "Oh boy. Alright, let me grab my game. Do I need anything?" Erin shook her head.

"We gotta be quiet though." The little boy nodded. Five minutes later the two sneakily walked down the stairs and out of the house. Erin did what she knew best and unlocked the door quietly. She warned her brother to close the door quietly, but that didn't work, he still ended up slamming the door. Sighing Erin quickly glanced at the room where Randy and Sam slept and smiled. The lights were still off and there was no movement. Good deal. Slowly using her left arm, she slid the car into neutral she backed out of the driveway and into the street. As quietly as she could she switched on the ignition and took off. It was time to ride off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton rolled over out of a peaceful slumber and stared at his beautiful wife. He smiled. He was just so blessed. So blessed. He loved his wife and kids..and he loved his younger siblings. He smiled, his siblings. Shaking his head, he laughed at remembering all of the fun that they had together over the last few years. He smiled, he loved those kids. He rolled over out of the bed. His wife turned and looked at her husband. "Where you going, babe?" The man smiled.<p>

"To check on the babies." Sam smiled.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Randy turned to leave.

"Randy?" The man turned back around smiling.

"I know you love them, somehow we'll make this work." Randy smiled and cross the room to kiss his wife. He loved this woman so much. Randy left the room and turned down the hall and checked on his daughter. He smiled as she lay there comfortably. He walked over to her small bed and kissed her softly on the forehead. She was just too cute. Leaving the room he went and checked on Phoenix next. He almost died when he found the bed empty. Rubbing his eyes he checked again. He cursed. He still wasn't there. Running across the hall to Erin's room he cursed when he saw it. It was empty. Running throughout the whole house Randy cursed as he came up to each dead end. This was _not_ happening. He'd lost his kids. Great.

* * *

><p>Erin shook her head as she sat in the police station. Her breathing was tense and ragged. She knew she was screwed. She'd been listed as a runaway and potential kidnapper. She gulped. She was going to jail. The door to the cell opened up and Erin slowly followed the officer out of the small cramped room. Sighing she glanced up at the room full of people. Her stomach dropped when she saw how frightened Phoenix looked. She shook her head. No matter how hard she tried, there was just nothing she could do right. Nothing. The officer nudged her forward. "Is this her?" Randy nodded his lips still pursed in a scowl. Erin gulped and rubbed her now sling-less shoulder. She could barely look him in the eye. The officer spoke again. "Are you going to take them into your custody?" Randy nodded causing Erin to sigh with relief. "My father is coming for the boy. He should be here in a few minutes." Erin looked down...the boy? Shaking her head, she knew that it wasn't right for her to have a home anymore. The officer nodded and returned to his paperwork. Within moments the door opened again, revealing a skinnier and enraged Mark. Erin gulped, she wasn't even sure how to respond to this situation.<p>

"Dad?" Mark smiled when he saw his now mohawked little boy.

"Pup." Phoenix ran toward his father. Mark didn't hesitate to pick the boy up and engulf him in a tight hug. "I really missed you." Phoenix nodded.

"I missed you too. How's Mama?" Mark smiled.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Phoenix eyes widened as he saw a skinny Michelle enter the room slowly.

"Mama!" Michelle immediately brightened when she saw her little boy. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She knelt down to engulf him in a hug of her own.

"You've gotten so big!" Phoenix smiled happily as he looked lovingly at his mother. She smiled. "Your beautiful hair," she half laughed. Mark watched on with a cheesy grin on his face. This was the moment he'd dreamed of.

"I love you." Michelle smiled.

"I love you too." Erin watched the whole scene from what felt like miles away. She wasn't the least involved in their little fantasy. All she could hope to be was an outsider. She rubbed her shoulder softly. All she felt right now was loneliness. "Let's get you home bubba." Phoenix smiled and nodded grabbing Michelle's hand.

"I've really missed you." Michelle smiled.

"I've missed you too." The two turned to leave before Phoenix turned back around looking toward Erin.

"What about Erin?" Michelle gave a distasteful look and then smiled at her son.

"We'll let Daddy and Randy handle that, ok?" Phoenix looked from his mother to his sister and then back. He nodded. Erin's heart broke as the two left the room. All she'd tried to do was protect him. Shaking her head she sighed. She was unwanted. When the two were gone, Mark turned to Randy. Randy shrugged. Erin watched the exchange in confusion. It seemed like they were having a whole conversation without words. Mark nodded and left the room. Erin felt tears rise to her eyes. Where was he going? Why hadn't he taken her? Erin grunted. She didn't need them anyway. Before she could get another thought out, Randy had grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ow, Randy, let go!" The man only glared at her. Erin struggled and tried to pull away only to be shoved into a wall. She closed her eyes tightly as her vision blurred from the impact.

"Do you realize what you did?" he hissed. "You and your selfish games almost caused him to relapse. We've been running around for months looking for you two. I almost lost my job, because of your crap." He shook his head and tightened his grip. He moved close to her face. "If you so much as look at me sideways I'll bury you so deep you won't even know what daylight is. Got me?" Erin's eyes narrowed. She was slightly confused and still slightly dazed from the blow. Erin grimaced as her body was rammed into the wall yet again. Roughly Randy pulled her out of the room by her arm. Erin gulped, what had she done?

* * *

><p>Oh SNAP!<p>

Update! Cough! Haha...dreams and reality? and so so special lasting impressions. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

_**A/N:** Oh boy!_

* * *

><p>Erin sat silently on the roof of the Orton house. Most nights this was the only place that she felt loved and safe. Erin rubbed the bruise on her shoulder gingerly. She shook her head. Almost everyday since her release from jail, she'd been treated harshly. Like super harshly. Sighing she pulled her cell phone from underneath the roofing tile.<p>

"Erin," the man grunted. Shaking her head she responded.

"Mark," she said flatly.

"I've told you about that crap." Erin sighed, she really wasn't ready to deal with this at the moment. Before she could curb her word choice, it spilled out.

"You don't get to tell me anything." Mark grunted.

"You know what, you little..." Mark paused. "One day I'm going to strangle you dead." Closing her eyes, Erin shook her head, this time was supposed to be different. She hung up the phone can dropped her head into her hands. Maybe she'd failed. Maybe this wasn't the right place for her. Erin rubbed her neck hoping to tame the soreness that radiated throughout it. She sighed and dialed a familiar number. She smiled when she heard the man's voice.

"Hey babe," he said staring at an easel. Erin smiled, sometimes his voice was just enough to make her smile.

"Hey," she said brokenly. Damian immediately dropped the pencil in his hand and gave his full attention to the girl on the phone.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Erin sighed and tried to put up a front.

"Nothin', just staring at the stars and thinking of you." Damian laughed.

"That's good, but not true. Answer the question." Sighing Erin smiled, maybe he did know her pretty well.

"Honestly Dami, I'm tired." She sniffed. "And hurt." Hurt? Damian gripped the phone tighter.

"Baby, what do you mean?" Erin broke down and told him the whole story of what happened during the last few weeks. How Randy and Mark had been both verbally and physically abusive, and most of all how she felt that her brother was being turned against her. Before the conversation was through Damian's knuckles were white from gripping the phone so tight and Erin was choking back the tears that were consistently streaming down her cheeks. "Erin, I'm coming to St. Louis and call the bondsman." Before Erin could reply the man was gone. Sitting there feeling alone Erin returned her gaze to the stars. Her mind drifted back to that fateful day two Christmases ago.

_He looked around the room at the assortment of new gifts. He smiled when he saw the box that the emerald necklace came in. He'd thought long and hard about that one. He pulled on Erin's leg. "Come on, sit up, I wanna tell you a story." The crabby teenager sighed and did as she was told. Gesturing her hands in front of her, she urged him on. "You know why I got ya that necklace?" Erin shrugged. Mark smiled and leaned into whisper to her. "Because in Ireland back in the 1600s emeralds were a daddy's way of telling his daughter that he loved her." Without any warning tears began to pour from Erin's eyes. She was so confused. She wrapped her arms around Mark's neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck. Mark smiled and rubbed her back. "Glad I could help." Erin pulled away with tears sitting on her cheeks and tried not to laugh. "I meant what I said though. You are my daughter." Erin smiled painfully and looked down, his daughter? She shook her head, she didn't deserve his. She stood up and started to think. Why was this ok? This wasn't supposed to happen, but before she could think too hard on it, she felt Mark pull her into his arms. He started rubbing her back. "Ssh." He grabbed her face in his large hands and made her look at him. "I love you kiddo, that's all that matters." Erin smiled at nodded._

_"I love you too." She wiped her eyes and looked up at Mark. For some reason he had the glow of someone special...for the first time she knew what it felt like to have a daddy. Erin smiled in confusion, who ever would have thought? "Thanks," was all she could muster. Mark smiled at her._

_"That's my girl."_

Erin grunted and wiped away a tear from her eye. What had she done to screw that up? For the first time ever, she'd had a dad. Someone to love, someone to call her own. She hiccuped. A family. Gulping she took a deep breath. She just wanted to fade away. Fade far away.

"Hey! Get back in here!" Erin shook her head, great. She slid her phone back under the roofing tile and slid back into the house. When she got there she found an angry Randy staring at her arms crossed over his chest. "What'd I tell you about leaving without my permission?" Erin stared at the ground and rubbed her shoulder. "Erin," he grunted.

"What Randy? What do you want? Ok, I'm sorry. Next time, I'll write you a letter asking for permission three days before." Randy smirked not amused. He stepped into her space causing her to step backwards.

"Calm the attitude and shut your mouth." Erin grunted. "Go to bed, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Erin shook her head, she didn't want to see him _ever. _

* * *

><p>"Mama, when is Erin coming home?" Michelle smiled at the little boy and set his plate of eggs in front of him. The little boy made a face.<p>

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I uh don't like scrambled eggs." Michelle looked him.

"Since when, you always used to love my eggs." The little boy shrugged. "Remember? Scrambled soft with a few sprinkles and some chocolate chips?" Phoenix gulped, that sounded disgusting now.

"I uh only like omeletes now. Erin's are the best." Michelle nodded. She also noted how the boy brightened when he said her name. She tried to act like she wasn't hurt, but failed.

"Oh." Phoenix sensed the woman's pain and quickly changed his tune.

"But if I remember correctly, yours are tasty too." The boy bit into the eggs. He tried to hide his distaste with a smile, but it didn't work. Michelle smiled at the boy.

"Nice try, Bubba, I'll make you an omelet." The boy with the faint mohawk smiled.

"Thanks Mama." Michelle and Phoenix had been talking non-stop since she got out of the hospital. He'd missed her so much. The two were practically inseparable. She smiled, she couldn't wait to see her baby become a man. With _good _influences. She smiled as she watched him babble on. She'd do it even if it killed her. He was her legacy and she'd ensure that he was safe. Regardless of his choice of loved ones.

* * *

><p>Erin was washing the dishes the next morning when she heard a crash and a scream come from the living room. With a quick glance to make sure Abby was ok, she dashed into the living room to check on what was happening. The sight before her left her speechless. There was her boyfriend and Randy fighting like two untamed bulls.<p>

"You lost your mind to ever lay a hand on her!" The two traded blows repeatedly. "I'll kill you!" Punching, kicking, and slamming into furniture. Erin watched on in horror. None of this made any sense. She gulped. This wouldn't have a positive ending no matter how you spun it. Either way, she was going to lose someone or something she cherished. Sighing, she slunk to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest. This was the final straw, she was breaking. Silently she saw tears stream down her cheeks and the memories of yesteryear flash before her eyes. Every dreadful memory came back. The beatings, the neglect, the spit...all of it. She felt her air decrease as she continued to cry. Why wasn't she worth it? Erin heard a loud deep voice and then almost instantly felt familiar arms wrap around her body. Dami pressed his nose into his hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you or somethin." Erin nodded and felt the urge to not have anyone touch her. She was retreating, deep within to herself.

Randy and Mark stared at each other dreadfully confused. They both sighed, they'd made a grave mistake. Within moments the two were kneeling in front of Erin and Damian. Erin refused to look up. Mark stroked her hair despite her obvious desire to want to be left alone.

"Sweetie, we made a mistake." Erin snorted, right.

"No, Er, we mean it. We didn't mean it to get this far out of hand." Damian looked up at the two.

"Your hands caused this mess in the first place." Mark and Randy cut the boy a slicing look.

"Shut up," Mark said pointedly. "I'm talking to my daughter." Erin smiled bitterly, oh now she was his daughter? Sighing Erin grunted. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I really am. I know this wasn't right, but I'm not perfect." Erin grunted, that was the truth. "Sweetie, I love you. I really do."

"You love me?" she said sarcastically. Randy spoke in the midst of the awkward silence.

"Erin, we _do _love you. It's just we didn't know how to get you back on the right track. You scared us so bad when you ran away, we just wanted to make sure that you'd never do that again." Randy smiled as he looked into her eyes. "We love you Er, all of us do." He leaned in close to her. "Trust me, there's nothing you could ever do to make us stop loving you, right Pop?" Mark nodded.

"Nothing." Erin looked up solemnly.

"Then what did I do to make you hit me?" Randy and Mark just stared at each other. Oh boy.

* * *

><p>Where's my update?...you know who you are lol. No but for real. ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Erin had returned to the Calaway house, and it'd been three days since she'd spoken last. After having witnessed her boyfriend come to her rescue against the two people who were supposed to love her the most, she hadn't been the same. It was like her life had finally lost all meaning. She didn't know who she was, or who she was supposed to be anymore. All she knew was that her life and changed and it'd changed drastically. <em>Jus' great. <em>

Erin heard footsteps coming down the hall and gulped. Her hear almost stopped when the footsteps continued pass her door. She hated to admit it, but she was scared...all the time. It was like she was seven all over again, every little noise freaked her out, every crossed eyed look drover her batty, in short she was losing her mind. Sighing Erin rubbed her hair trying to calm herself down. At this point, her nerves were shot. She licked her lips, she just hoped she could return to normal soon. Snorting, she sighed, yeah, right. She'd never get anything back, that's how life was, it was un-returnable. A gift, you could never give back.

Sighing, Erin wished for the first time in her life that it wasn't summer. She really wanted to get out of this house. Like really, really bad. Erin grunted and banged her fists on the floor, why did her life always turn out this way?

* * *

><p>Mark stared at the floor. All he could think about was Erin. He shook his head. They had just finished throwing Phoenix a party for him and his friends and Erin had never once showed her face, and that plagued him gravely. His daughter had always been one to be a great host and she was notorious for helping the kids have fun and stay out of trouble, and today she wasn't there. <em>Not once.<em> He sighed, every since they'd been back she had been a ghost of her former self. She wouldn't talk, eat, or even come out of her room unless the house was completely silent. Mark shook his head, the only reason that he'd known that was because he'd caught her one night tip-toeing out her room after everyone had long went to bed. He sighed, he was hoping that she'd come out of her shell, but it wasn't working. It just wasn't. Mark heard light footsteps falling on the ground.

"Babe, what are you doing in here in the dark?" Mark smiled at his beautiful wife. He was consistently thankful everyday for her. He'd almost lost her, but now he had her back. He was eternally grateful.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Erin." The woman rolled her eyes. She wasn't too fond of her younger sister these days.

"Of course you were." Mark sighed, there had been serious tension in the house since they'd returned from St. Louis. Serious tension.

"Not now Chelle," he said tiredly. The woman again rolled her eyes. Everything was always about Erin. _Always. _

"What's the problem now?" The man gave her a sideways glance.

"She's not acting normal, she's distant and won't come anywhere near any of us." He shook his head, "she barely talks to Phoenix." He shook his head tiredly, "something is just not right with her." Michelle sighed.

"She's fine Mark, just let her work through it. Eventually she'll be fine, she always is." Mark turned to look at the woman. Something about her had changed, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say, you were jealous." Michelle gave a short look of contempt.

"Well you don't know better." She shrugged her shoulders and looked to the heavens. "I've been through this before Mark. It's how she copes. She retreats, sneaks around like a mouse, and then eventually she'll become that brash mouthy teenager we all know and love, well some of us anyway." Mark grunted. "So just wait it out. It'll all pass." Mark watched the woman leave the room. Let it all pass? He shook his head, time wasn't something he had. She had just turned seventeen, the next year she would have the option of leaving or staying. He couldn't be faced with the idea that she'd leave them and be in the world all alone. He shook his head. No he couldn't deal with that for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

Erin sat in the corner of her room, fumbling with her iPod and bouncing quietly to the music. Sometimes she liked to let the music flow through her ears and into the rest of her body. Sometimes she just needed to let go and let her thoughts flow freely. This was one of those times.

_Sometimes love, feels like pain, and sometimes I wonder if it's all the same, sometimes life, feels just like rain, cause you never know, when it's gonna_

_fall down on you_

_I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself_

_Sometimes faith, feels like doubt, and sometimes I wonder if we'll even get out, sometimes life hurts just like now, but ya gotta know, it's all gonna_

_come back around_

_I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself_

_find yourself,_

_I can't help you find yourself,_

_find yourself.._

_and we were sixteen at the time, nothing could ever change our minds, we were one step below invincible, and we always fought it, you've never been the_

_same, you were so scared to make a name, then you threw it all away, and i wish you'd come back now._

_I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself, I wish you well,_

_I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find you_

_I wish you well, I wish you well, on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well, wish I could help, but I can't help you find yourself_

_find yourself,_

_I can't help you find yourself,_

_find yourself,_

_I can't help you find yourself..._

Erin sighed as the song ended, it was like it was a look into her soul. Shaking her head she quickly switched to the next song. Sometimes music was too freaky like that. Sighing she felt her mind drift away from the music in her ears and back into that abyss she called a life. She was so confused and _hurt_. She'd spent so much of her life, learning how not to trust people. That was how she'd always worked, but then one day a family of misfits came along and made her trust them. She hadn't wanted to at first, but they kept demanding it and trying to make her see that there were good people in the world. They even went as far as to love her...or make her think they did. She shook her head. That's where her problem came from, she'd allowed them to trick her. She thought everyone had a shared meaning of love, she was sadly mistaken. Some people's love was real, some was scary, and some was just downright painful. She shook her head, that's the one she'd gotten, the painful love. As far as she was concerned if loving someone meant you got hurt, she'd stay in her little bubble. She didn't want to be loved or to love, not now, not ever again. She shook her head. Some trick they'd pulled.

Erin gasped when a sharp knock came to the door. She pulled her knees to her chest and felt for the knife underneath her leg. She'd show whoever it was that love wasn't something painful, very painful indeed. "Erin," came the deep voice. She grunted, he didn't sound drunk. "If you don't open the door, I'm coming in." The girl made a face, like she'd ever open the door. "Since I don't hear ya movin' I'm going to assume you want me to use my key." Erin just gripped the knife tighter and stared at the door. The door handle started to move. Erin felt a bead of sweat on her forehead, it was now or never.

Mark entered the room and sighed when he saw the sight. There she was sitting on the floor staring at him with those eyes...those sad eyes. His heart lurched, he'd never seen her broken like that. Never. Not when Richard came back, not when Phoenix had run away, not when he'd struck her. _Never._ He grunted. "Erin, can I talk to you for a minute?" The girl only blinked at him. Mark sighed. "You know, I'm sorry about what I did," he paused and rubbed his neck, "and well for what I let Randy do." Erin continued to hide all emotion from her face. Which scared Mark to no end. "Erin, baby, I don't think I can apologize enough for what I did, but I'll keep doing it until you realize I'm sincere." Yeah right, she thought. Sincere? She wanted to snort. Mark took a deep breath, this was going to make things a lot worse before they got better. "Erin, I know I hurt ya and I know you're hurtin." He sighed, "so am I." Taking a deep breath he spoke again. "That's why you and me are going to counselin'." Erin tried to show no emotion but she failed, her mouth fell immediately and her hides were full of distaste. Mark smiled, she kind of looked like Michelle. "I miss ya kiddo. I really do. I'd like to make things better between us if I can." He gave her a nudging smile. "What do ya say?" Erin's mask lifted and she let he fire burst from her eyes.

"No," she said. Mark smiled, she'd spoken. Too bad he didn't care for her response.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care what you want. We're goin'. So you can get up and walk or I'll drag ya, either way you're goin." Erin narrowed her eyes and gripped the knife. It was then that Mark noticed what she was holding. He smiled. "I'm a biker I've been in enough knife fights in my life to handle it, but if you use that you'd better kill me." He looked at Erin and then back at the knife. "I suggest that you put that away before I get angry." Erin's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I wouldn't hit you, but I would strip this room bare. You want to act like an animal without any regard for human life and I'll treat ya like one." Erin grunted. She spat at Mark's feet, but surprisingly dropped the knife. Mark smiled. "Good now let's-" Before he could get the words out Erin's leg came in a flash and connected with his thigh. He cursed. He staggered as she tried to strike again, but this time Mark blocked it and grabbed her free arm. Twisting it behind her back he used his other arm to grab her legs and hoisted her over his shoulder. Erin grunted.

"Let me go," she growled. The man merely shook his head.

"One day you'll thank me for this." Erin shook her head, all she could think of right now was hate. Pure and utter hatred. This was her reality.

* * *

><p>Song: Wish you well by Thousand Foot Krutch<p>

Updates cough cough cough hacks up a lung cough...you KNOW who you are!

See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Erin sat angrily with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the woman in front of her. Erin did not want to be here. So far Mark had shared his side, well what he could remember, the rest he just seemed to leave out. It was interesting to watch him pour his soul out, while his daughter on the other hand, had violently clammed up. She refused to share her issues with the world, especially not some prepped up bimbo wearing glasses and asking stupid questions.<p>

"So Erin, why don't you tell me, how this all started?" Erin raised her eyebrow then turned her gaze elsewhere. She was over this. _So _over this. Mark took a deep breath, he was over her attitude. He turned towards the girl.

"Erin, you've got two choices here. You either open yer mouth and answer this lady's questions or you can spend an hour in the circuit, pick yer choice." Erin rolled her eyes and turned her gaze towards the painting on the wall. "Erin," he growled. The girl didn't respond at all. The woman watched the encounter as she tapped her pen on her clipboard. She nodded, this was starting to make sense. The woman watched Erin rub her tongue over her teeth and stare aimlessly at the wall. "Erin, girl, I..." The woman shook her head and cut him off.

"Mr. Calaway, would you mind stepping out of the room for a minute, I'd like to talk to Erin alone." The man looked at her incredulously. She shook her head, she wasn't taking no for an answer. "Leave, Mr. Calaway," she smiled firmly, "please." The man sighed and stood up leaving the room without another word. The woman took off her shoes and walked towards Erin. The young girl still didn't respond. Taking her hair out of the bun the woman let her long locks flow freely and she smiled at the girl. "Better?" Erin only cocked her head slightly. The woman smiled and nodded. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "He works off intimidation a lot doesn't he?" she paused, "and physical punishment, right?" Erin's eyes flickered with understanding the woman nodded knowingly. "Mhm, I figured as much. He's very sweet and loving when he wants to be, but as loving as he can be he has a temper like a rattlesnake and everything has to be his way." Erin turned and looked at the woman with a curious glare. She wasn't sure what to make of this woman. "He's hit you before right?" Erin looked down. "Thought so. It wasn't at first, but like after something pushed him over the edge?" Erin nodded. The woman turned back to her desk. "Yeah, it seems like he would do that." She shrugged. "Don't worry though, it's not an all time thing. When the stress goes down and he leaves the booze alone, he won't hurt you again." Erin rolled her eyes. "I doubt he'd do more than grab you if he was sober." Erin sighed, that was true. The woman turned and looked at Erin. "Still hurts though, doesn't it?" Erin looked at her. "The first man you could ever trust, and then he goes and does that to you? It really leaves a mark." Erin nodded.

"Yeah it does." The woman smiled. She sat down behind her desk and replaced her hair into the bun. Erin chewed her lip and stared at the pattern of the couch. Erin sighed, she really didn't like having her emotions on display or being analyzed. The woman turned her head slightly and looked Erin in her eyes.

"You ok?" She shook her head. The woman nodded. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you and say this will be easy or that he'll never hurt you again, but I can promise you that if you just try this and let me help you, that you'll be able to get over the lifetime of pain in you." Erin sighed and licked her lips. Rubbing her hand over her face, she nodded. The woman smiled. "I'm happy to hear that." She scribbled a note down on the paper and handed it to the girl. "We'll meet every Tuesday until this is cleared up, ok?" Erin shrugged and stood up.

"Are we done?"

"For today, yes." Erin nodded. "Tell your dad that he can call me tomorrow morning." Erin shrugged and walked out. As she rounded the corner she saw Mark standing against the wall of the waiting area scowling from ear to ear. She sighed and walked towards him.

"That lady said that we should meet every Tuesday until this is over." Mark looked down at the paper and then back at her. He shook his head and look at the door yet again.

"She didn't wanna see me?" Erin shook her head. The man sighed and looked at the door one last time then back towards his daughter. "So how'd it go with you?" The girl shrugged. Mark rolled his eyes, some six hundred dollar visit this was. "You ready to go?" Again the girl shrugged. Mark looked down at his watch, Michelle and Phoenix were probably cleaning up after the party, he _hated _cleaning. He shrugged, he might as well try to do something with the kid. "You hungry?" Erin shrugged. The man sighed. "That wasn't an answer." Erin shifted her weight.

"I guess," she said annoyed. The man nodded sadly. As much as the kid annoyed him sometimes, it was breaking his heart to see her so closed off and drawn in. He shook his head, he'd jarred some deep pain within her, something that was violently rocking her world. He sighed, he wanted his baby back.

"Let's go then." Erin gasped as Mark placed the palm of his hand on her back. Mark shook his head and gently steered her outside of the office. Erin knew what was coming, she tried to walk to the truck before Mark could speak _or _do something else. Mark sensing the fear that was pouring off of her and quickly grabbed her arm gently turning her around. He took a deep breath. She sighed as her plan was thwarted. Turning around she stared into Mark's eyes. The man crossed his arms over his chest. Erin shuddered and closed her eyes tightly. It seemed that everything he did these days would send her into a flashback. She sighed. Mark scratched his head as he watched his daughter. She was fidgeting and toying with the ring on her finger, while taking short rapid breaths. He scrunched his eyebrows, he'd really hurt her with all of this. A wave of guilt hit Mark like a ton of bricks. This girl, this child, his daughter was hurting because of him. Something _he_ did. He shook his head. He didn't know what to do, other than pull to her him and hug her in a tight embrace. He almost died when he felt the girl stiffen. He shook his head, if there was one thing he knew how to do it was get her to feel his love. He let go, took a step back, and rubbed his neck. Chewing on his lip, and setting his hands on his hips he spoke. "I hurt ya, didn't I?" Erin gave him an obvious look, duh. Mark shook his head. "No, not with my hands, with well like you know...emotionally." Erin blinked a couple of times and looked down. "Well," he said pleadingly. The girl shrugged.

"I guess," she said unsure, then tensing back up and putting on a front of bravado, she rolled her eyes. "It's not like you'd care anyway," she said shrugging him off and stalking towards the car. Mark rubbed his face and sighed. He had more work to do than he thought. He blew out his breath, this was going to be one uphill battle. He shrugged, but he was up for it. He had to be, his daughter was on the line. Working out the tension in his neck, he geared up for battle. He was going to fight.

* * *

><p>Next chapter...return of Damian<em>, <em>Zoe, _and _Casper. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

A/N: Sorry for the delay, hope this uber long chapter makes up for it!...enjoy.

* * *

><p>Erin sighed as she scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. She really didn't feel like eating, but what else could she have done?...tell Mark no? She laughed, that had gone over <em>so<em> well the last time. She shook her head, she couldn't believe that the lady was going to help her make any headway with Mark. She sighed, for a while there she had forgot that Mark had once been the object of her hate and the bulk of her frustration. Anger resurfaced and she grunted, she hated the way things had changed. Mark's concerned voice broke into her thoughts. "Baby what's wrong? You've barely touched your steak." Erin shot the man daggers and then shrugged. Mark sighed and shook his head looking back down at his own food. Sometimes he wished he could have that mischievous smirk and those witty retorts back. Grunting he chewed on his steak, he had decided to fight for her and he was determined to win. Taking a deep breath he wiped his mouth. "Er, why don't we talk some? You know, like old times." Erin rolled her eyes. The old times were dead. "You know, like when I'd ask you how your day was and you'd make fun of me and then we'd smile together," he paused, after a second he spoke again. "Can we have that back?" Erin continued to stare at the steak and vegetables. She couldn't believe that this was the conversation of choice. She twitched involuntarily, this was his fault. _All his fault. _"Well?" he said smiling as he probed for answers. Erin shrugged.

"I don' know." Mark sighed and took a deep breath.

"Erin, I really just wanted to," he paused for a second as he fished for the right words, "you know, reconnect with ya." Erin continued to gaze at her plate. The man sighed, "Please? I'm really tryin' here." Erin shrugged. Mark closed his eyes and grunted. "Being difficult isn't going to help us."

"Help us?" Erin shook her head. "This is all your fault old man." Mark shook his head, maybe he just wasn't as up to this as he'd previously thought. The man grunted.

"Just finish yer dinner." Erin grunted and stabbed her steak. She didn't want to be here any more than she wanted a root canal. Brilliant.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Damian O'Neal grunted as he heard a pounding on the door to his studio apartment. He sighed. He hated it when people showed up randomly making noise. "Damian!" the man sighed...Zoe. Rolling his eyes he stood up and walked across the room. The pounding intensified as he neared the door. "Open up, you -!" Damian opened the door and slapped his hand on her mouth.

"It's too early for yer screamin." The woman bit her brother's finger and giggled as the man released a string of curses. She glided into the apartment and glanced around as she closed the door.

"Not bad," she said glancing around again. The room was filled with dull colors and as always there was one door painted black. She shook her head...his lair.

"Whaddya want, Zoe?" he said sucking on his bleeding finger. The small brunette shrugged.

"Cookies would be nice." The man made a face. "I came to tell ya that yer girlfriend is having a really tough time right now. I was skypin' her last night when I heard her talkin to Mark an' Randy. Things are really bad over there, she kept flinchin like she was scared or somethin." Damian grunted.

"She told me to drop dead." Zoe stared at her brother like he was someone unfamilar.

"Dami, I tell you that all the time." The man turned away.

"This is different." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"What's da matter, she hurt your big ego?" Zoe whacked her brother in the arm and placed a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder. The woman sighed. "She needs us, Dami." Damian's eyes rose.

"Us?" he said disbelieving. He shook his head. His mind was swirling at the moment. He hadn't really been having deep conversations with Erin or any conversations with her as of late, it was like they were fadin' away...or apart. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "She doesn't need _us, _Zoe, she needs _me_."

"Exactly," the small brunette said. The man stood up.

"I'm going to see her." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Great, I needed a ride anyway, the bus doesn't go out that far." Damian stopped and looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow." What? Well while you're off bein a recluse nutcase, dad freaked and took my car away from me." Damian rolled his eyes. "So I'm comin' with ya." Damian grunted. "Oh and we gotta pick up Stephen along the way. He's gotta talk to her." Damian shook his head.

"No Zoe, I don't really wanna bring ya so don't push it, cause' I ain't takin ya if you're bringing Casper wit' ya. She hates him." Zoe rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't hate him, you do," the woman said obviously. Damian rubbed his eyes and sat back at his drawing table.

"I've got it handled Zoe." The woman nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Yer doin' a great job by sittin here hidin' and sucking on salami sticks. Face it, you need me." The small woman walked over towards her brother and gave his hair a sharp yank causing the man to yelp.

"Ow, Zoe, what was that for?" he said standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"She needs you, Dami." Damian sighed and rubbed his eyes. He set his pencil down and grabbed his keys.

"Let's go," he growled. Zoe smiled, she still had it.

* * *

><p>Phoenix Calaway grunted as he slammed his bedroom door closed. Stomping over to his bed he threw his book bag on the floor and stomped on it several times, before picking it up and flinging it against the wall. He grimaced as he heard the crushing noise of broken glass, he closed his eyes and let out a wail. He was dead. He'd broken his new glasses. Filling with misery he threw himself onto his bed and sobbed. He'd been sent to his room for getting suspended at camp. Without even a second thought he'd punched a kid in the nose this morning at camp, and the worse part was, he didn't even know why. Flopping over onto his stomach, he buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't even fathom why he was so angry and sad all at the same time.. He shook his head, he was so dumb. Silent tears started to rush down his round cheeks, his parents were going to be pissed. Phoenix heard the door downstairs slam and he jumped startled. He quickly crawled off of his bed and scrambled into the closet, pulling his knees to chest he buried in face in his knees. He was so scared. He heard a loud yell and footsteps. He gulped and started rocking. He just wanted his sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Erin walked into the Calaway house through the side door after her morning run. She didn't want to be seen. Silently she moved with a dejected aura about her as she made her way into the heart of the house. She really didn't want to be here. She sighed, after the previous night's explosive family dinner, the tension was even more noticeable than before. Erin heard a door slam. She grunted. Oh happy day, Mark was pissed again...yay. Usually on a day like this she go back outside and wait it out, but she continued towards her room, for some reason she felt like she needed to be in this house. Silently she walked towards her room. Glancing around she was surprised that she didn't see Mark, hadn't he slammed the door? Erin shrugged and made her way up the stairs. Oh well. As she reached her room she heard the distinct sounds of crying, moving closer to Phoenix's door she sighed. It was definitely him. Grunting she contemplated entering. She shook her head, she wouldn't enter; he'd be just fine by himself or with Mark and Michelle, either way he didn't need her. No one did. Sighing, she walked into her room, dropped her bag, and slipped on her headphones. It was like she was in a trance, she didn't want to talk to anyone, hear anyone, or even think about anyone. All she wanted was to be left alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark grunted as he entered the house slamming the door. Why did he day have to suck so bad? He sighed, virtually everything that could go wrong in four hours had. First he'd lost one of his biggest clients and now he found out that Phoenix had beat some kid up. He sighed and let out a frustrated yell. He was just so annoyed. Today was not a good day. Mark stopped and felt the tension in the area. He sighed, he hadn't meant to set off such a chain of events. Grunting he did what his counselor told him to do, take a step back and go think. So that's what he did, he entered his office and quietly closed the door. Mark sat down tiredly in the chair and placed his hand over his face. He really needed a day away. Sighing he closed his eyes, he was going to need a moment of peace before that therapist ripped him to shreds again. Mark's mind drifted into a peaceful sleep as he thought of the life as he knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>Erin's eyes fluttered open as she heard the distinct sounds of cursing and growling. She sighed and hit the turned the volume down on her stereo. Rolling out of the bed she got to her window just in time to see her favorite giant pop through her window. A small smile crossed her lips as she engulfed him into a hug. He picked her up and swung her around. "Hey baby." She smiled and looked into his green eyes.<p>

"Hey," she said softly. Damian's heart caught, his ball of fire had diminished to a flickering flame. He pulled her close to his chest wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said, the girl nodded.

"Me too." The man smiled at her before the two heard yet another thump before Zoe and the overgrown jar of mayonnaise entered the room. Erin smiled as Zoe did her usual flippant grin.

"Hey monkeybutt." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Hey," she said weakly. Sighing Erin flopped back onto her bed. "What do you guys want?" Zoe smiled and flopped back with her, as did Damian.

"We came to cheer you up, boo." Erin smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I told he was an idiot for spazzin on you and he agreed, so here we are." Erin smiled. At least she had somethin, going for her.

* * *

><p>Mark woke up to the sound of his office door opening. He smiled at the sight, it was his beautiful bride. He stood up to greet her, giving her a quick kiss. "Hey there." She smiled.<p>

"Hey babe." Mark frowned, what was it now?

"More bad news?" She nodded, Mark prodded her onward.

"Erin's posse just climbed through her window." Mark growled, but oddly he couldn't find any real frustration. It was the middle of the day and there were at least three of them in her room. He shrugged.

"Just leave em be." Michelle opened her mouth, but Mark shook his head. "No, Chelle she's been through alot, just leave her be and let her friends help her. Maybe they'll even get her to snap out of this trance she's in." Michelle rolled her eyes and yawned. Mark's eyes narrowed. "You ok, Sweetie?" The woman nodded.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Mark sighed, the doctor had told her to take it easy. Mark gave the woman a gentle hug.

"Why don't you go and take a nap, while I deal with Pup?" Michelle sighed.

"Alright." The two ventured out of the office and up the stairs. Mark watched closely as it seemed that Michelle got more tired with each step. He sighed. He was going to call the doctor first thing in the morning. Mark walked into Phoenix's room and looked around...where was the boy?

"Pup?" He didn't hear anything. Grunting Mark sighed, he was really scared that the boy had run off. "Phoenix Zachary, where are ya, boy?" Mark saw the small little foot twitch in the midst of the teddy bears. Mark smiled, sometimes that boy was just too sweet. Walking across the room the man knelt down and stroked the little boy's face. "Pup?" The boy stirred and then gasped as he realized what was before. He began to back up. Mark shook his head and gripped the boy under his armpits, plucking him off of the ground. "What's goin' on little boy?" Phoenix shook his head and let the silent tears flow down his cheeks. Mark sighed and carried the boy towards his bed. "Pup, come on, talk to me." Mark glanced out the window and took a deep breath. "Why'd you punch that boy?" Phoenix wiped his eyes tiredly and looked at his feet. He shrugged.

"I don' know." Mark frowned.

"I'm sure you do know." Phoenix sighed and burst into a frustrated sob filled with more tears.

"No, I don't!" he roared. Mark was caught off guard by his outburst, usually Phoenix was so docile. "I don't know nothin no more." Mark sighed and placed his large hand on the boy's head.

"It's ok, Pup." The boy yawned. Mark shook his head. He couldn't punish the kid, he could barely look at him without crying. Mark sighed, it looked like he was going to be spending a lot of time in that counselor's office with his kids. Just great. "Alright, go and take a nap, I've got some stuff I need to take care of." The boy nodded and looked down.

"I'm sorry Dad." Mark smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"No need, Scooter. We'll get this all figured out." The little boy looked up at his father.

"So you're not mad at me?" Mark shook his head. Phoenix shifted before rolling over to get under the cover.

"What is it?" The boy sighed.

"I sorta broke my glasses, I uh threw my bag agains the wall and they were in there." Mark sighed and rubbed his face.

"Alright, but just don't do it again. We take care of our valuables." The boy nodded and sunk deeper under the covers.

"Thanks Dad." Mark smiled.

"Sleep tight kiddo. Oh, I've gotta take Erin out later, but stay here and keep an eye on Mama, she doesn't feel too good." Phoenix nodded slowly.

"It's just a cold, right?" Mark sighed, he'd forgotten how scared the boy was in all of this.

"Yeah, Pup, she's fine." The boy searched Mark's face for truth and then nodded.

"Ok." Mark smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Erin and the crew sat on the floor playing vampire charades. It was weird, it seemed to be her and Dami's favorite game. The key was picking up on the walk, if you had the walk down the rest was easy. It was now Zoe and Stephen's turn. "Edward from Twilight." Both Erin and Damian gagged.<p>

"That doesn't count, they're not even real vampires, just glorified pretty boys." Erin rolled her eyes and she watched the O'Neal siblings freak out on each other. She giggled. A knock on the door was heard. Seconds later it revealed Mark standing in the door frame looking amused and confused all at the same time. Erin braced herself for a fight.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Erin shrugged. Mark nodded. "Well, Michelle and Pup are sleepin', so can ya keep it down or maybe go into the livin' room?" Erin raised her eyebrow. Huh? Why was he being so nice? She shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." Mark nodded and turned to leave. He abruptly turned around.

"Oh, and Erin, uh we're leavin at three today." Erin sighed...yay another love fest.

"Alright." Mark nodded.

"Oh, and hi, freak, and Zoe an' whatever yer name is again." Mark squinted his eyes. "Boy, can you turn yer skin down, geez, yer blindin' me." Damian broke into a small chuckle while Erin flashed a genuine smile for the first time in a while. She sighed though, her happiness never stayed, it was always replaced with another gut wrenching tragedy. Erin let out a sigh as Mark's form left the room. She had a bad feeling about this. Zoe broke into her thoughts.

"Hey Er?" Zoe turned to Erin smiling.

"Things are gettin' better already." Erin sighed, if only she knew.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, I'll be back soon with more DRAMA! ;) Oh yeah, its about to pop off!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Randy Orton sighed as he closed the door to his chartered Esclade. He rubbed his hand over his face as they pulled onto the road away from the airport. He was feeling like crap. He hadn't talked to Erin in weeks. Well sort of, he shrugged, they had talked but it'd turned into him getting frustrated and her whimpering into the receiver. He shook his head and buried his face into his hands. How had he done this to her? He laid his head down even further and sighed, he was ashamed of himself. She was his baby sister and he'd treated her like crap. He sighed and lay back. He was only here, because he'd gotten a very disturbing phone call from Mark a few days earlier.<p>

_Randy had been sleeping off one of his long road trips when he felt his phone vibrate on the nightstand. Sighing he used his long arm to fumble for the small black device. Pressing the screen to his ear he spoke, "hello?" The man on the other end only sighed. _

"_Hey Randy, uh I need ya." Randy sat up on his forearms suddenly alert at the tenseness in the man's voice. _

"_What's going on, dad?" The man sighed deeply._

"_It's Erin, she's uh, in a really bad place." Randy rolled over and swung his legs off of the bed. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_She's sullen and distant. I-I heard her cry herself to sleep the other night." Randy's heart dropped, he'd caused this. _

"_Dad, I-I don't know what to say..." Mark cut him off._

"_No, Randy that's not it. I think she's regressing." Mark heard a thump and sighed. "I think she's having a fit or something, stay on the line." Randy waited patiently as Mark walked up the stairs towards the girl's room. He was feeling increasingly guilty...she was hurting because of him and what he'd done. Shaking his head Mark crept towards the door. His heart leapt out of his chest when Erin came out of the room. The girl let out a squeal and fell back. "Baby." The girl shook her head and scrambled out of the room and down the hall. Mark sighed. "Randy, I'm going to have to call you back. I need to make sure she's ok." Randy nodded._

"_When is her next therapy session?" Mark raised his eyebrow._

"_Tuesday at three-thirty, why?" Randy shrugged. He was tired of her being in pain._

"_I'll be there. I'm going to help her through this." Mark smiled, he commended the boy._

* * *

><p>Erin grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. She was <em>not<em> happy about this. She hated going to the stupid shrink, and she hated even more that now it had become some sort of family spectacle. First, Mark, then Phoenix, and now Randy. He was sitting over there skinning at her with that stupid grin. She shook her head and scowled, she was not ready for this.

Mark sighed as he glanced between Randy and Erin. Those two were going to be the death of him. He glanced at the two again before speaking to the younger man. "Don't try too hard, she can read right through ya." Randy's cheesy smile faded and he looked at his pseudo father.

"Whaddya mean, Dad?" Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head, the boy was dense.

"Just don't play it too hard, if ya play yer cards right, we can have this resolved in no time." Randy smiled, just before Mark shrugged. "Well, kinda...she's kinda been stubborn and difficult lately. February sounds nice." Randy groaned, he couldn't wait eight months. Ugh! Mark shook his head and looked at his son. The man was sullen and tense, he sighed, this was eating the boy alive. Mark placed a reasurring hand on the younger man's back. "It'll be alright son, just relax and play this out." Randy sighed, but nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know, it's just hard knowing she's hurting and not being able to help her." Mark nodded.

"I know, but we are by just doing this. The doctor thinks that if we just take a step back and show her unconditional love and that we'll never put our hands on her again that she'll eventually come around." Randy raised his eyebrow, that stubborn mule would come around? He scoffed sarcastically, yeah right, when pigs flew to Alaska in the rain. A woman approached the two men.

"Mr. Calaway, the doctor has requested that you and your son, watch a portion of the session behind the observatory glass. She'd like you to know in an intimate way, what caused Erin's pain so you can help her. Is that alright with you?" Mark nodded and glanced at Randy who nodded as well. "Alright then gentlemen, follow me," she said smiling. Randy took a deep breath, it was either now or never.

* * *

><p>Erin sighed quietly as she and the therapist when through their usual routine of digging out painful instances and relaying them to life. The woman noticed that Erin's responses were short and obviously uninterested. The woman sighed and set her pen down.<p>

"Erin, what's going on?" The girl sighed and flopped backwards into the long chair. She disregarded the amount of people that had sweated on it before.

"I hate my life," she said sullenly. The woman nodded.

"Do you want me to get your dad and brother?" Erin's face dropped. The woman laughed. "I think I have my response." The woman slid her leather wheeled desk chair over towards Erin. "Can you explain to me what's behind this pain?" Erin made a face. The woman shook her head. "No, I don't mean that pain, I mean like, if there was one pain, one thing that sticking out in your head, what is it?" Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What did Randy do to you?" The girl closed her eyes tighter and let her hands tremble back and forth.

"Randy was cool, he uh was the first person that ever stuck up for me. Like when I felt like no one wanted me around, Randy went out of his way to make me feel like I was apart of something, like apart of him, the family, I guess." The girl scratched her head and stared at the floor. "I um didn't know it then, but he gave me a serious boost in self esteem, like I belonged somewhere...with him. Like I was important enough to have the great Randy Orton care about me." She shrugged and took a deep breath. "Like I didn't show it really, but I felt it. Having him look at me the way he did, made me feel special." She closed her eyes once again fighting back tears. "It hurts because when I wanted so badly to quit or leave, he was the one who made me suck it up and stay." She smiled and bit her lip. "He made me feel like his priority. He taught me what a family was." She paused. "He made me feel loved." The girl sighed and shook her head, "but then it was all snatched it all away. Like I didn't get any chance to stop it, first Mark didn't want me around and then Randy, I felt like my world was spinning out of control and nobody cared to help me. In an instant it was like all my dreams came crashing down and turned into my nightmares." She shook her head, "It was all gone." She sighed. "The only two people I ever trusted, did the one thing that I prayed they would never do...they became Richard." The therapist nodded and pulled the now crying girl into her arms. She glanced at Mark and Randy through the observing glass and shook her head. Randy turned from the scene in a fit of pain. He'd CAUSED THAT! He turned and started throwing furious punches at the air and begging for this not to be true. It couldn't be true, he couldn't be like Richard...he couldn't. Crying the man fell to his knees, he couldn't believe that this happened.

Mark watched on at the scenes before falling into an abyss of his own misery. Some father he was. Shaking his head, Mark slid into a chair and buried his head in his hands. He was such a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Part II...sometime soon. Enjoy until then!


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Erin sighed as she sat in the chair and stared at the floor. She absolutely hated crying and she hated crying in public more. She pushed a long strand of hair from behind her ear and sighed. She grunted before taking a deep breath. "Um, Dr. Cheryl, are you gonna tell my dad about this?" The woman looked at her girl pointedly.<p>

"Why do you ask?" Erin shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I uh, really don't know how he'd take it. He's sorta mean sometimes when he's hurt-I don't wanna hurt him," the girl said quietly. The woman scooted across the room.

"Erin, the pain you feel is real. Why wouldn't you want him to know about it?" The girl shrugged and looked down at her shoes.

"I can handle pain," she shrugged. "I'll eventually get over this, I," she cleared her throat, "always do, I uh don't know if Mark and Randy will, they're kind of sensitive." The woman sighed and shook her head, this girl was remarkable. "So yeah, can you not tell them, please?" The woman sighed.

"Erin, I knew that today you would finally let me in to some of that pain you felt and I asked your father and brother to watch through the observing glass." Erin gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. She shook her head, she knew she shouldn't have trusted these people. She shook her head, she decided she wasn't going to talk to anyone, anymore. The girl crossed her arms and put a sullen look on her face. The woman sighed. "Erin, don't do this. Don't go back into that hole. You were doing so well." Erin shook her head and turned her gaze elsewhere, this woman was no longer worth her time. Standing up the doctor walked out of the room and into the observing room. The sight before her make her shudder. There were these two big brutes of men, bawling their eyes out. She sighed, and cleared her throat. Clearly, they cared about the girl, but their tears needed to be saved for later. They'd need them. "Mr. Calaway, Mr. Orton, I think its time you entered the room. Erin needs you." Both men glanced at each other. The woman shook her head. "The time to feel unsure is over, that girl needs to know that you love her and the season of abuse is over or this will never end and you'll lose her forever." The woman hardened her glare. "It's now or never, gentlemen." Mark wiped his eyes and glanced at Randy who was holding back the rest of his. He nodded.

"We're ready." The doctor nodded and sighed.

"I think it would be better if we let Randy go first. I believe deep down she knows that Mark wouldn't hurt her anymore, but she still thinks Randy betrayed her." Randy gulped.

"I have to do this alone?" The woman nodded.

"How else do you suggest we solve this?" Randy rolled his eyes, the sarcasm wasn't needed. "Are you ready?" Randy took a deep breath and nodded. The woman left the room hoping for the man to follow her. Here we go she thought.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton was a 6'5 two-hundred forty pound man and here he was nervous out of his mind over his seventeen year old sister. He gulped as he slowly entered the room. Randy gently sat on the far end of the couch. He took a deep breath. "Er?" he said cautiously. The girl visibly went ice cold when she heard his voice. He gulped, utter distaste, he knew it all too well. "Er, can I uh talk to you for a minute?" The girl didn't move. Randy sighed and rubbed his bald head. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Erin ran her tongue over her teeth. She didn't care what he said, for her, actions spoke louder than words.<p>

Randy planted his feet firmly on the floor and rubbed his hands over his head. "Erin, I heard what you said earlier and I'm sorry about all that." She sighed. "Baby..."

"Don't call me that," she spat. The man sighed as the venom in the girl's throat. Randy paused and thought for a moment as he stared at the girl. He decided to change his tactics.

"Erin, I'm a jerk, ok?" The girl scoffed, _that _was an understatement. "You agree, right?" Erin gave him an obvious look. The man smiled. "Bab uh Erin, I'm really sorry." The man rubbed his fingers together. "I guess I suck as a brother, I um realize that I lost that privilege but I'm willing to try to regain it if you'll give me a chance." Erin felt tears in her eyes.

"No," she said softly. Randy sighed and nodded. He rubbed his hands together cautiously.

"I know you said that you trusted me...I'm sorry that I lost that trust," he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe, I'd be better off if I just had left you alone in the first place. I feel horrible that I caused you all of this pain." Erin glanced at the man and gulped, was he serious? "I guess it was kinda me who kept pushing you forward, telling you to trust people," his air caught, "I'm sorry, how could I have told you trust anybody when I can't trust myself?" He gulped and buried his head in his hands. Erin watched his shoulder heave and her eyebrows rose...was he crying? She gulped.

"Randy?" she said softly. The man picked his head up and looked at her behind blurry eyes. Erin swallowed hard, he was crying.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault that you're hurt. I'm so, sorry." Erin sighed and scooted closer towards the man. Chewing the inside of her jaw, she slid her arms around the man's waist. Randy looked up briefly before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry," he said. The girl only squeezed his torso tighter. No words needed to be said. The two felt the pain being healed as the sweet words sat lingering into the air. 'I'm sorry' was such a sweet sound.

* * *

><p>Michelle Calaway sat down briefly as she cooked in the kitchen. She rubbed her hand over her face. She was tired. Gulping, she glanced at the stove, the food was simmering and the meat was baking. She had a few minutes to rest. Slowly she stood up and went to walk into the living room, but her legs turned to jelly. She grabbed the edge of the table but missed and her head collided with the wood floor. She was out instantly.<p>

_Twenty minutes later. _

"Mama, is something burning?" Phoenix looked around the kitchen, but he didn't see anyone. Reaching up he turned off the stove and the oven. "Mama?" he said scared. It was then that Phoenix saw her foot sticking out from the corner of the island. "Mama!" He ran towards her and shook her. "Mama?" The boy looked around. "Mama!" He rushed to the office and dialed 911 as he ran back out towards his mother and continued to shake her. "My mom is laying on the floor and she won't wake up!"

* * *

><p>Mark smiled as he saw Erin give a genuine smile for the first time in what seemed like forever. She and Randy were trading jokes and they seemed to be fine. When Erin saw Mark she smiled, they'd had a conversation of their own just after her's and Randy's. It seemed like tonight had been a good night. Cautiously Erin walked up and gave Mark a hug. The man smiled, he hadn't gotten one of these in a long time.<p>

"Hey beautiful." The girl smiled.

"Hey Dad." Mark felt what was left of his tears rise into his eyes. He never thought he'd hear those words again. He pulled the girl tighter. "I love you, Darlin." The girl smiled.

"I love you too." Mark pulled her back and placed his hands onto her shoulders, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Erin, I promise you, I will never do anything to hurt you ever again." Erin nodded. "I love you too much kiddo." The girl smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I know," she said softly and hugged the man's torso. She'd forgotten about that feeling. That overwhelmingly sense of love. She giggled, she loved this feeling.

"Group hug!" Erin rolled her eyes as Randy came and included himself in the tender moment. Mark rolled his eyes as Erin fought for her breath.

"I can't breathe," she gripped out. The men chuckled and backed away. Erin smiled. "So uh, I want ice cream...who's buying," she said with a raised eyebrow. Mark smiled and opened his mouth, but Randy smiled and threw the girl over his shoulder.

"Pop is!" he said as he took off down the hall with a renewed vigor. Mark smiled, he had his kids back.

* * *

><p>"Randy, stop cheating!" Mark rolled his eyes as Randy kept blocking all of Erin's shots at the basketball game. Mark smiled before he knew what had happened Erin turned and punched him in the gut causing the man to falter allowing her to shoot the game winning shot. "Score!" The girl giggled and did a celebratory cabbage patch dance. "Randy!" Mark shook his head as the man began to tickle the girl lifeless, some day this had turned out to be. Mark shook his head, all in all, he was just glad to have his daughter back. "Mark, make him stop!" Mark smiled and stood up. "Please?" Walking over towards the pair Mark watched on amused.<p>

"I don't know...I kinda thought my name was something else." Erin continued to laugh hysterically.

"Dad, make him stop!" The man smiled and used his foot to clip Randy's knee causing the man to stumble and drop the girl. She smiled catching her breath. "Thank you." Mark smiled and pulled the girl close.

"Love you." She smiled.

"Love you too." Randy came limping over.

"I love you more!" Erin rolled her eyes

"You suck." Randy made a face and began to tickle her again. "Randy let me go!" Smiling Mark looked at his children. He loved the two of them so much. Shaking his head, he thought about Phoenix. He sighed, he'd forgotten about him in all of the ruckus. He pulled out his cell phone. His eyes bulged, the boy had called him eight times. He felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach. Pushing buttons quickly, he redialed the boy's number. He drummed his fingers impatiently as he waited for the ring.

"Ndoro!" Mark's heart leapt, the boy was panicked.

"What's wrong buddy?" Erin and Randy stopped playing and looked at Mark suddenly feeling the tension.

"Dad, Mama, passed out. We're at the hospital." The boy burst into tears. "They won't tell me nothin!" Mark sighed and grabbed his keys.

"Don't cry, Pup, I'll be right there." Erin felt her stomach grip tight. Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed.

"Pop, what's wrong?" Mark looked at them with worried eyes.

"Michelle collapsed." Erin and Randy glanced at each other before moving quickly towards the door. This was so surreal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh boy. Hehehe. VROOM!


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Erin sat with her head buried in her knees as she tried to hold not let the pressure of the moment get to her. This was just too intense. The lobby of the emergency room was stoic as the late night trauma started to wind down. She sighed as she felt her stomach grumble. They hadn't eaten dinner. After Mark had gotten the phone call they all rushed into the truck and sped towards the hospital. Erin just pushed the rumbling down as she sunk her head further into her knees. She sighed, just when things were starting to look up. Bitterly, she snorted, just that quickly things started to look down.<p>

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She knew his scent...Randy. Erin looked up and brushed the hair out of her face. Randy kissed her temple. "It's ok, kiddo." Erin took a deep breath and glanced at her little brother who was sleeping with his head on Randy's lap.

"Why is it taking so long?" Randy sighed.

"I don't know." Randy pulled the girl closer. Erin shifted with distress, she hated not knowing. Randy noticed the girl's frustration and tried to alleviate the stress. "I love you," he said holding the girl close. She nodded.

"I love you too." Erin closed her eyes, her heart was burning and her mind was spinning. The fear of yesteryear was gripping her...what if it all flipped again? What if her happy ending never came. What if...

"Erin?" The girl took a deep breath and looked around the now empty room. Had she fallen asleep? Where was Randy? Erin looked at the man before her tiredly. The man stroked her face. "Hey sweetie?" Erin sighed.

"Hey," she said eyes still darting around in confusion. Mark gingerly knelt down in front of the girl. Erin's gut clenched. That was not a good sign. "How's Michelle," she asked with worry burying itself into her stomach. Mark rubbed his face and glanced at Randy.

"I'm going to be straight with you." He took a deep breath. "It's not looking too good." Erin closed her eyes and nodded. Mark pulled the girl's hand into his own. He brushed the hair out of her face and looked her in the eye. "I'm telling you this because I want ya to be ready," he cleared his throat, "I'm going to need you to help me comfort Pup. This is really going to hit him hard." Erin nodded feeling a marble form itself in the back of her throat. Mark sighed and stared at the floor. He cleared his throat, as he fished through his own emotions. Erin watched the pain within the man grow with every second. Erin knew him too well, this was killing him...all over again. With shaking hands she reached out and rested her hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Dad, I'll help you anyway I can." Mark picked his head up and smiled. He looked deep into the girl's eyes and couldn't believe the beauty in them. They were miraculous, almost like looking into heaven itself. He smiled deeply at her, he just loved her so much.

"I love you," he said smiling. The girl returned the gesture with a soft smile of her own.

"I love you more." Mark smiled and stood up fishing for his wallet.

"Can you do me a favor, take Pup home and get some rest kiddo." Erin looked deeply into the man's eyes. Mark saw her hesitation. "Come on, I can't take ya fightin' with me right now, please just take him home." Erin sighed, but nodded. Mark handed her the keys to the truck _and _the key to her Jeep. Erin looked down at them and the back at her father, the man smiled. "Just don't go to Arizona this time." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Naw, just to Dallas." Mark rolled his eyes and pulled her close. He kissed her head.

"Everything will be alright, ok?" Erin nodded. "Good, now go home and get some rest. I love you." Erin rolled her eyes.

"I love you too, Dad," she said frustratedly. The man smiled and held up his hands in defense.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. Just do what I said." The girl nodded.

* * *

><p>Erin sighed as she heard the door to her bedroom open. She groaned as she looked at the clock 9:17. She'd only had three hours of sleep. Ugh! "Erin, where's Mama?" Erin sighed.<p>

"Go back to bed." She heard the boy grunt.

"I don't want to wait Erin, where's my mama?" Erin sighed and sat up.

"Nixie, it's early. We'll call Dad later and find out, alright?" The boy shook his head.

"I know just because you don't like her doesn't mean that I can't worry about her." Erin took a deep breath.

"Nix, I don't hate Michelle, I love her, shockingly enough. I"m just tired. I know you're tired too. Go take a nap and we'll go see her when you wake up." The little boy sighed and rubbed his face. Erin smiled, somedays she was almost positive he had Mark's blood flowing through his veins. It was just uncanny.

"You promise?" Erin smiled.

"Yeah, buddy, I do." The boy turned around and went to walk out of the room. "Nix?" The long haired boy turned around.

"Yeah?" He smiled at his sister who was holding the covers up. The boy smiled and walked over climbing into the bed. Erin wrapped her arm around the boy's body and smiled.

"You good?"

"Yeah," he said softly. Erin nodded and closed her eyes. Peace fell over the room. Erin smiled as the sleep began to overtake her. She loved her brother something dearly. "I love you kid," she said to no one in particular. The little boy snuggled into the bed.

"I love you too, Er." The girl smiled. "Thanks for always being there for me." Erin smiled.

"Buddy, it's my job." The boy smiled.

"I know." She heard him shuffle, "and I love ya for it." Erin smiled, that was enough to send her into a peaceful sleep for all eternity.

* * *

><p>The door to the room opened and Erin rolled over. She rubbed her eyes. The tall man walked into the room smiling softly. He watched his children before him and he couldn't help but beam with pride. It seemed that as their life together progressed so did the bond between them. Some days he forgot that they were adopted siblings. "Dad?" The man smiled.<p>

"Hey," he said softly. The girl rubbed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" The man nodded. Feeling suddenly weak, he cleared his throat.

"Can you uh, wake him? We need to talk." The girl nodded and rubbed her little brother's shoulder.

"Nixie, dad's here." The boy rolled over tiredly. He smiled when he saw his father.

"Hey daddy." The man smiled and walked over towards the bed. Phoenix watched his father's demeanor change. It was reminiscent to that lifeless aura that he carried for almost two years. "She's sick again, isn't she?" Mark glanced at Erin and then back at the little boy. Mark cleared his throat. He sitting down he pulled the boy towards him. Mark wrapped his arm around the boy. Erin watched from her place on the other side of the bed. "Pup, I uh have something to tell you." Phoenix looked up at Mark with fear gripping him. Mark took a deep breath. "Pup, uh yer Mama, well she..." Phoenix shook his head and closed his eyes. Without even hearing the words, he knew the worst had happened. The boy burst into tears. Why was this happening? He sobbed as Mark pulled him close, he just wanted his mother. Throwing Mark's arms off of him, the boy fled from the room, he didn't want to be here right now. All he wanted was for this nightmare to end.


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Mark sighed dejectedly as he watched the boy flee from the room. He dropped his head into his hands and fought with everything in him not to break down. He just couldn't do this. Erin shifted uncomfortably. She was hurting seeing him like this. "D-dad?" The man took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the bed.<p>

"I'm going to go and talk to him." Erin heard the heavy emotion that filled his voice. She hopped off of the bed and stood next to Mark.

"No, I'll go and talk to him. You seem like you need a minute." She looked around. "I don't think he needs to see you like this." She gave him a weak smile. "We've gotta be strong, right?" The man smiled at his daughter as tears brimmed his eyes. He pulled her face into her hands and kissed her forehead. Erin wrapped her arms around the man's waist. "I love you." Erin rested her face on his torso as the man rubbed her back. He stepped back and placed a kiss on her head before walking out of the room. Erin felt the warmth of love embrace her. She knew that the lone gesture said more than a thousand 'I love you's'. Erin knew him better than that. The girl sighed and wiped the remnants of her own tears. Shockingly enough, she hadn't even known that they were there.

* * *

><p>Erin walked gently down the steps as she saw the boy sitting at the bottom of the deck. She couldn't help but to cry a little as she watched him mutter and grumble to himself. She sighed. With a heavy heart, she walked up and slowly slid beside the boy. Resting her hands on her knees, she tried to jingle the numbness out of her fingers. She lightly rubbed the tips of her fingers against her cargo shorts. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Feeling the urge to hold him Erin reached out to touch the hollow boy. Her heart almost broke when he whimpered and pulled away. Erin gulped feeling the determination that Mark had always used on her and pushed her shaky hand back across the boy's shoulders. She sighed with relief when the boy slunk into her and broke into muffled sobs. Erin slowly pulled the boy closer and rubbed his back. "Why her?" he said choking on the words. "Why?"...the word hung over them like an loaded abyss. Somehow she knew that this nightmare wasn't close to over.<p>

* * *

><p>Mark sat with his head in his hands as the tears poured down his cheeks. He just wanted this day to be over. To hold her softly in his arms. He just wanted her back. Mark heard the wail of his son from outside and stood up. Moving gingerly down the steps he decided enough was enough. If they were going to grieve they were going to grieve together as a family. Slowly, Mark made the trek to the back porch with his head down and a heavy heart. Everything about the house reminded him of Michelle. His heart lurched as he smelled her scent throughout the house...this wouldn't be easy. He walked out into the yard and could practically smell the grief. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat and walked towards his children. Taking a deep breath, he couldn't help but to smile weakly as he watched his children console each other. He smiled at his daughter. She was just so beautiful as she kept whispering into the younger boy's ear as his sobs rolled out in droves. Mark loved that girl, she was more of a blessing to him than he knew. Shaking his head, he never would have imagined that angry flippant little girl on his doorstep would turn into this beauty of a woman. He sighed, and now he had to raise her...them, alone. All alone. Rubbing his eyes he moved closer to the pair. He wanted to ask so many questions, but he knew that his questions didn't need to be said, they would be answered soon enough. Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, Mark Calaway sat between his two children and pulled their heads close to his chest. Looking down at them he smiled weakly behind his tears. Those two were all his now. No words were said as the trio swallowed the all to real grief around them. Sobbing, they stared off the porch into the distant. No words would do to show their pain. The only thing to be heard was the bitter sound of sorrow.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Mark sat at the large counter sipping the burning tea as he stared off into the distant space. He never imagined that grief that would consume him like this, it was just <em>so<em> much. He rubbed his red and tire eyes as he squirmed under the reality that was setting in...his wife was dead. He felt the world grow a little darker at the thought, his wife, Michelle, was dead. The word sunk into him like a lead beam. Dead? He sighed and took another sip of tea. So far he'd cried over a dozen times with most of them being easily for over an hour at a time. His throat caught as he remembered watching Phoenix sob with grief and pull from his touch. Mark just wished he could take the boy's pain away. He shook his head, he knew he couldn't.

Mark sighed as he swished the liquid around his cup. His mind kept turning back to Erin. The whole day she'd only cried that one time. He was scared for her. Mark rubbed his overly hairy face. He was never quite sure of what would occur if she decided to keep all of those emotions in. He grunted, he had just gotten through to her, she was finally back to herself and then this had happened. Mark was scared. He didn't want to see her crumble. Mark looked up as he heard the sound of light footsteps.

Shifting his weight Mark stood, he grimaced as the pain from holding Phoenix all night erupted through his old ring beaten body. "You ok, Dad?" Mark looked up at the young girl who's hair was sticking out in all directions as she rubbed her right arm. The man sighed with relief. At least she was grieving in her own way.

"Yeah, I'm fine, kiddo. Just old." Erin nodded silently walked towards the island where the man had previously sat. Instinctively, Mark poured her a cup of tea. Mark handed it to her and resumed his regimen of sipping his tea. The two sat in silence listening to the rhythm of their grieving hearts.

Erin sat lost in her thoughts as she tangled her hair tightly around her hand. She just wasn't ready for this. No one close to her had ever died before and now she was here standing in unknown territory. She rubbed her index finger over her thumb, at least she wasn't alone. Erin looked up at Mark. She felt so bad for him. She couldn't fathom something like this happening to her. She just hoped that she would be strong enough for both of them when the grief came.

* * *

><p><em>After the funeral<em>

Feeling drained, Erin walked into the dark kitchen and watched from afar as Mark stared silently out the window. She took a deep breath as she watched him. She was worried. He'd been aloof and hadn't really spoken all day. What scared her the most was that, seemingly he refused to cry. The girl gulped, she was really scared something serious was wrong. "Daddy?" she said softly. Mark broke out of his gaze, but remained staring out the window. Erin inched closer towards the man. "Dad?" She said as she cautiously approached the man. She reached out and tried to touch him, but the man stiffened. She gulped, not again. Erin closed her eyes tightly and tried to wrap her arms around the man. _Please let this work._ Mark pushed her away from him with his hands. Erin blinked back the tears and stepped back. "Um...I'll just leave." She quickly backed out of the room and turned to walk back into the abyss of mourners.

Mark turned his head slowly as he watched her leave. He felt like a heel as he watched her clumsily bump into the wall as she left. He shook his head, he was a grade A jerk. Shaking his head, he jingled the numbness out of his fingers. He needed to go and console his daughter. He nodded, he needed to be a man.

She didn't even look back as she practically ran out of the room. She needed to get away. Erin glanced around quickly as she looked towards her sister's 'family', she shook her head she didn't even know half of these people. Forgetting about them, Erin glanced around, where was Phoenix? Erin sighed, where was he? He was supposed to be sleeping, but she saw his suite jacket laying on the couch. Erin ran her hands through her hair, now she had to go and find him. Great.

Erin glanced back at the kitchen, she couldn't believe that had happened. She shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the events. She thought they'd gotten so close. She shook her head, guess not. Turning around, she headed towards the deck, there was a good chance that Phoenix was out sitting on the bank of the lake. She needed to find him before the grief overtook him completely. Looking down quickly she tried to leave the room silently. She didn't want to deal with anybody. She had was on a mission. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she said as she bumped into someone. Erin's felt a pit in the bottom of her stomach as she realized who it was. Gulping she stepped back from the man who'd grabbed her arm. The man didn't even speak as he tightened his grip on her arm. Erin's mind clamped up and her thoughts went blank. She gulped.

"Help," she squeaked. The man smiled at her and pulled her closer to his body.

"No one is going to help you," he said coldly. "No one loves you, little piece of crap." Erin shook her head, no that wasn't true. It wasn't. Mark said so. "My daughter is dead because of you." Erin shook her head violently as she tried to pull away.

"No," she said whimpering. "It wasn't me. No," she said. The man tightened his grip on both of her arms.

"Yes it was, she'd still be alive if it wasn't for you. You and your crap killed her." The man sobbed. "You killed my baby. My only daughter." Erin felt the pang of hurt...she was still his daughter, wasn't she? Why didn't he want her? Erin shook her head as he yelled at her and shook her. Fire grew in his eyes with each word as Erin struggled to pull away.

"Just leave me alone." The man shook his head.

"Did you leave my daughter alone, huh? Did you leave me alone? What about my wife and our marriage? No you didn't. You've been a cancer ever since you came into my life." He turned his head and then turned back spitting on her. "I hate you," he said just before he shoved her down. Erin felt the stares travel towards them and she quickly wiped her eyes. It was then that Mark finally made it towards her. Quickening his pace, he reached down towards her.

"Baby." Erin shook her head.

"I hate you," she said as she ran out onto the patio and into the woods. Mark shook his head.

"Erin," he screamed after her, but the girl kept running. He cursed. Mark ran his hand over his face. Why was this happening today? Today of all days.

"Don't bother, she's not worth your time." Mark turned quickly towards the man and bore a hole into him with his eyes.

"Whaddya say?" The man shrugged as he wiped his mouth with his handkerchief.

"She's useless, don't worry about her. Go and find that little native boy. My baby loved him dearly." Mark shook his head trying to calm himself.

"Get out," he ground. The man shrugged. "I said get out. I never want to see or hear from you again." The man rolled his eyes, and he shrugged again not caring.

"Fine, I'll leave," he said holding up his hands in defeat. "Sides, it's not I want to be around the little cancer anyway. She ruins lives, always has" Mark ground his teeth, he was about to lose it.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that." Turning the man smiled, his daughter? That was laughable. He hadn't given birth to the little creep nor had he been there when she'd broken up relationships with the two loves of his life. He snorted, oh yeah, she was a real catch.

"Oh and uh, don't come crying to me when she steals everything you ever loved." Mark shook his head.

"That won't happen." The man smiled.

"Yeah she will, she'll steal your marriage, she'll steal your family, your piece of mind, and when its all said and done, she'll steal even your love of self." Mark shook his head and stared at the man. He was so pathetic. Without even looking the man in the eye Mark turned to leave.

"I need to go and find my daughter," he said. Richard simply shook his head.

"She's not worth your love." Mark stopped walking abruptly and turned towards the man.

"She's everything I love," he said. "Everything. Those kids are my everything." With that Mark stood up and walked out of the house. Enough said.

* * *

><p>Next: Mark comforts his kids...how will Erin respond?<p>

And just where is Randy?


	16. Chapter 16

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

Damian and Zoe belong to DaLiz13

* * *

><p>Mark gently walked into the woods, he was steaming at Richard for what he'd said to his daughter. He shook his head, he was steaming at himself for letting it happen. He sighed, he should've taken the girl's attempts to console him rather than rebuffing her out of his stupid macho ego. He grunted as he saw a stray rabbit scurry across the path. He blew out a breath, as he gently crossed the terrain, it'd be dark soon. He had to find her...them soon. Ugh, he'd forgotten about the boy. Mark rubbed his eyes, there was no way he could do this. Not alone, anyway. Mark sighed as he felt his phone vibrate. "Yeah," he said tiredly.<p>

"Dad, uh, I kinda need a favor." Mark sighed angrily.

"What do you need, Randy," he ground out. The man sighed.

"For you to come and bail me out of jail." Mark cursed. "I kinda hurt Richard." Mark rolled his eyes...kinda? "I uh, made his face run into my fist like twenty times." Mark sighed.

"Alright, I'm uh looking for my kids, but when I get them settled I'll come and find ya." Randy agreed and hung up the phone. Mark smiled, sometimes that kid was just too much. Mark shook his head as he chuckled lightly. He stopped abruptly as he heard voices. He moved closer towards them. ..."I'm just tired of this," she said. Mark smiled, he'd found her. Swiftly, he quickened his pace as he got closer to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, streaks. I wish I'dda been there. He would have never gotten his hands on ya, that's for sure." Mark smiled, at least the kid seemed to care deeply about her. Mark grunted at the scene. There his seventeen year old daughter was with her head draped across her boyfriend's legs as he stroked her shoulder. It took everything Mark had not to kick the boy in the skull and pull his daughter away from him. He sighed.

"Erin." The girl turned her body and looked towards the man. A scowl crossed her face before she turned back towards the lake. Mark sighed and walked closer to her. Gingerly, he knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a sitting position. He looked deeply into her eyes before brushing the loose strands of hair out of her face. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead then pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry," he said. Erin nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I am too," she said bitterly. Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you hate me," he asked quietly. The girl looked at him with those big brown eyes and for the first time in her life, no words came out. She merely wrapped her arms around the man and let the tears stream down her cheeks. Mark sighed as he rubbed the girl's back. He kissed her hair. "I'm sorry, pumpkin." The girl shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted, I only gave him what he wanted, I should've..." Mark put his finger over her lips.

"Ssh," he cooed. "That wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything to stop that. That man is sick." He laughed. "And he got what he deserved." Erin looked up at the man interestedly. Mark smiled. "Well uh, yer big brother decided to remedy the situation for himself. I don't think Richard will bother you ever again." He laughed. "Or eat solid foods, either." Erin smiled in somewhat surprise.

"He did that for me?" Mark shook his head, the girl was so dense sometimes.

"Yeah, he did. He loves ya, bear." Erin smiled as she replaced her arms back around Mark's torso.

"I love you," she said with her head buried into his chest. Mark wrapped her deep in his embrace.

"I love ya more." The two stayed like that for a while before Mark gingerly moved to stand up. "Let's go, find that brother of yours. We need some family time," Mark said glancing at the tattooed youngster.

"Dad." she said shortly. Mark sighed and extended his hand to the younger man.

"I don't like ya, but I see that you care about my daughter. As long as you treat her right, you're welcome in my house." Erin smiled as she looked between her dad and her boyfriend. She never thought she'd see the day. Damian smiled back at the girl before returning the gesture.

"Thank you, sir. I won't." Mark nodded.

"See to it that ya don't." Mark wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulder and pulled her close to him and he walked. His knees were starting to hurt and Erin noticed. She suddenly felt bad.

"Do you want me to go and get the mule?" Mark shook his head.

"Naw, I'll be fine." Erin rolled her eyes before turning to her boyfriend.

"Babes, do me a favor. Go and run over towards the brown barn and bring the green mule. Gas is in it all ya've got to do is take this key and undo the chain. Can you bring it out here, please?" Damian smiled before kissing her lightly.

"Anything for you." Erin blushed as the man darted off. Mark looked between the two before wrapping his arm around Erin once more.

"You two seem pretty cosy." Erin rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that, Dad." Mark nodded still unsure. "I mean it, we haven't done anything," she shrugged, "well other than kissing." Mark smiled and kissed her head, he'd raised her right. As the two walked, Erin enjoyed the peaceful sounds of nature and the warm embrace of her father. She loved this feeling. Richard had been wrong...Mark did love her. Overcome with emotion, she stopped walking and buried her face into the man's chest. Mark smiled.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Erin stepped back and wiped her tears. She shrugged.

"I um, just thought." She shook her head and paused. "Thanks for coming to find me." Mark smiled.

"Anytime for my boo." Erin rolled her eyes.

"Not funny." Mark laughed.

"Oh yes it is." He nudged her with his arm. "Hey wait, how'd he find you so quick? I practically ran after ya the minute ya left." Erin bit her lip and gave him a look. She shrugged.

"Good guess." Mark rolled his eyes. He stopped walking as it all clicked in his head. He grabbed the girl's arm.

"That hole in the fence, and my missin' deer." Erin's eyes grew large.

"Nope," she said quickly before walking just past him. Mark shook his head. Now he'd have to patch up that hole in his fence _and _buy a new deer. He shook his head, somehow he knew he'd have to keep a close eye on those two. He shook his head, no just the proverbial weirdo who seemed to love his daughter...and his deer. Mark sighed, now all he had to do was find Phoenix.


End file.
